


Scuffed Cobblestones

by writingramblr



Category: Roman Holiday (1953), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ben is a smitten idiot, Canon ages, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Love at First Sight, Movie Reference, Multi, Oops, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Poe is just such a flirt damn him, Rey is a secret princess, Romance, Slow Burn, Unspecified Setting, change from the movie, i just love everyone so much, minor tense changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a photographer, and sells his pictures to the paper his best friend Poe Dameron writes for.</p><p>One night, while he can't sleep, he runs across a very famous and familiar face in the park.</p><p> </p><p>Now all he has to do is keep Poe from meeting the Princess and keep her from finding out that he knows exactly who she is.</p><p> </p><p>[a Roman Holiday story with a twist.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually all tumblr's fault. i saw a gifset from Roman Holiday, and instantly thought, damn has anyone written this? its fluffy and angsty and so damn cute, if i say so myself. and no one else has done it, yet.

Another day, another parade. Another planned out by the second stretch of her life.

Rey rubbed the creases on her forehead from frowning and sighed.

The warm glass of milk and saucer of plain crackers sitting on her bedside table were not nearly enough to calm the swirl of anxiety pooling in her stomach.

Her parents were off in the south of France, and enjoying their tour of the countryside, happily celebrating their anniversary, while she was left to take on the full brunt of responsibilities of running their kingdom.

Well, their tiny slice of the country.

The monarchy wasn’t just for show, but perhaps that would change in the next decade or too. Until then, Reyna Kenobi was still a princess and had way more on her literal plate than she wanted.

Shoving back the heavy comforter on her bed, she dropped down to feel the coolness of the wooden floor beneath her feet, as she padded over to the giant windows flanking her balcony.

She didn’t have a fever, but she was sweltering all of a sudden, and wasn’t about to bother a servant to open the double doors for her, she could work a latch.

With an audible screech, she managed to undo the lock, and threw the doors open with a triumphant whoosh.

The night air was delicious against her clammy skin, and she inhaled deeply, her eyes falling shut in bliss.

Countless stars were out and visible at such a late hour, and even the city seemed to be in awe of them, with only little pinpricks of light here and there, clearly she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep through the night.

She leaned on the balcony banister and let her head rest on an upturned hand, looking out at the (mostly) sleeping city.

What would it be like to not have to worry about what the next day would hold? To live in the moment and never have any idea of what could happen?

How easy would it be to just…run away from it all?

Escape the palace?

Hide out in the very city she technically was in charge of?

The thought was laughable, but Rey didn’t feel like laughing. She was thinking now. Most stories told of the princess using her tied up sheets as a rope to climb down, but that certainly wasn’t an option.

It would be like a red flag,

“Here I go, please follow me and stop me!”

She wrinkled her nose and frowned.

 

Not practical to run away in one’s nightgown besides.

But she couldn’t exactly pack a bag.

It would be difficult to leave with luggage.

Rey shook her head suddenly.

What was she even thinking?

She couldn’t leave.

There was some huge important meeting coming up on the end of the week, where she’d need to make some speech on the exact day of her parents wedding anniversary.

Sure they could leave and take two weeks to enjoy it, but she still had to be the face of the monarchy.

The soft puttering of an engine passing caught her attention.

She looked over the side of the edge and spotted a delivery truck.

She blinked.

Of course!

They came at all hours, even the wee ones in the late night and early morning.

Bringing whatever was needed, they got through the palace security easy enough.

She could sneak on board one of those, and not have to make up any fancy excuses.

They didn’t have a set schedule on when they came, but they were frequent.

Rey straightened up suddenly and rushed back inside her room, beelining for the closet.

She had a pair of pants and a more casual tunic hidden in the back. An outfit she’d worn in a play, pretending to be a peasant.

Her parents had cooed and clapped and called her adorable, but now, it would be her ticket to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know having Rey's parents be Padme/Obiwan is weird but bear with me there's a method to the madness...


	2. Fans

The settling sounds of the city amidst the witching hour was the one thing Ben Solo wished he could capture on camera.

But he never could, or would.

Instead, he left it to his best friend to capture with words. Not that Poe was at his side always. He’d been out drinking, celebrating… something, and ended up crashing on the couch before midnight.

Ben had chuckled, and left him with a shake of his head, snagging his camera before taking a walk as he always did.

The nights were harder and harder to sleep through, when the summer was fast approaching. Despite having grown up in an even hotter climate, on the shores of Italy, he found the mild spring and gentle winter more appealing.

Unless it was the rainy season, then he was glad to go out and stay outside all day. Something about rainfall just soothed him. Poe joked that he was secretly half amphibian, and Ben usually ignored him. When he was right.

 

Did amphibians sleep well at night?

He thought so. But he never could.

Not when the air was heavy with possibilities and the stars were out, winking and glinting upon the endless darkness of night.

Luckily the breeze was still cool, and Ben was glad he’d kept his leather jacket on. He and Poe had matching ones, except where his was black with a red stripe; Poe’s was a camel brown. Always similar, never identical, as his mother would have said.

They might as well have been brothers, but for the fact he had nearly a foot on his best friend, and somehow managed to stay pale as the moon almost, even with equal amounts of sunshine they’d experienced during summers out of school.

Poe liked to rib him that he was just delicate, and he’d simply splutter in protest. But when he’d gone a less traditionally masculine career route, becoming a photographer, alongside Poe’s journalism career, he couldn’t argue. The position was fun, easy, and he took to it like…a fish to water.

The streets weren’t speaking to him now, as they liked to during the day, too many citizens managed to find the sandman, and were in medias res, as it were. So Ben strolled the cobblestones amidst a calm silence, camera slung around his neck, cap off just in case.

A gentle rumble sounded, and he watched a nearby truck pass by the square that his favorite park sat inside of.

Except, when the vehicle had passed, there was something…someone, left behind.

A small figure, wrapped in khaki, began wandering towards the park, and despite his inner mantra of ‘Observe and Capture the Moment’ he couldn’t help but abandon his former planned destination, the coffee shop that never closed, and he began to follow them instead.

As he slowly grew closer, for they were walking rather haphazardly, and his long legs could always propel him further, without him even trying, he noticed it was a woman.

Most women wouldn’t be out and about at such an hour, alone. Then again, he smiled to himself, perhaps she was a witch, simply answering the calling of the night.

She stopped at the first bench inside the park, observing the swing set, and just beyond that was the circular fountain babbling softly.

To his surprise, she sat down, and then disappeared below his line of sight, hidden behind the backing of the bench.

She was lying down.

Far from any poor folk who slept in the park for lack of nightly housing, perhaps she’d had too much to drink, and needed to catch a rest.

Although, he wasn’t judging, but her outfit did look a bit threadbare, the closer he got to examine her.

But not too close. He didn’t want to frighten her.

He knew in the dark he was probably an imposing figure, clad in almost all black, with a camera that might have been used as a weapon, if it wasn’t so damned valuable.

He’d considered it, once, when he’d nearly been mugged while on assignment in a less, favorable city, but in the end, Poe had swooped in and punched the first guy, scaring off the rest.

He’d never heard the end of it, but it had been a turning point in their working relationship, as well as their friendship.

They’d then moved to the city inside the small country still run by royals, and gotten lucky with the jobs they had.

He took a lap around the park, stopping to skip a coin into the fountain, not really wishing for anything in particular, before returning to check on the sleeping woman.

His first thought was how young she looked. With her hands folded beneath her head, she slept like a child.

Obviously she’d come from somewhere fascinating, as her clothing was nothing like he’d ever seen. Except for perhaps a spice merchant from the desert. He smiled again to himself. Maybe she’d come from there, in search of a new life in the city.

He blinked.

Her face.

Relaxed in sleep, he hadn’t noticed at first, but she had a remarkable similarity to a certain princess.

Her brown hair was braided back from her face, but small wisps escaped here and there to frame her temples, and he wondered if she had green eyes.

It couldn’t be.

While she was lying down it was hard to tell, but she was probably about a foot shorter than him, and thanks to Poe, he knew every little fact about the royal family. Poe was such a fanboy, he even had their middle names and birthdays memorized.

Somewhere, an early riser of a bird chirped, and the woman startled.

Ben stepped back at once and took a seat on a nearby swing, instantly shortening himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe was out celebrating the King and Queen's anniversary...because he's a dork.


	3. Mystery Man

Rey tensed. Was that her alarm already? She didn’t even remember falling asleep.

Her eyes opened, and the darkness confused her.

Then she spotted the man across the path from her.

She sat up and was alert at once.

The hard wood beneath her was a second trigger. She wasn’t in the palace, or in her bed, she was on the run!

Well, she’d taken the truck out of the palace, and the rumbling of the engine had been so unusual, so soothing, she’d nearly dozed off in there, surrounded by boxes of fruits and vegetables.

There had been some kind of mix up, and the kitchen had accidentally ordered seven dozen crates instead of seven.

Lucky for her, so she’d snagged her way out and made it to the center of the city, the only part she recognized from her weekly tours.

They’d had a parade that passed by this very park nearly a month back, and it looked so different at night.

Never minding all of that, back to the fact there was a stranger watching her!

She couldn’t be recognized, not with her strange dressing, so perhaps he was a killer, out seeking his next prey.

Well, he’d certainly get a surprise when he came closer.

Then she blinked, and noticed the thing around his neck wasn’t a holster or sling for a knife, but a gleaming lens, attached to a fancy looking camera.

He couldn’t be a reporter, not that this mad hour…perhaps he was a night photographer of skies.

Still tense, she called out to him.

“You there, who are you and what are you doing, staring at me?”

He was swinging freely now, and she knew instantly no killer would allow such indignity. The man was clearly quite tall, judging by his long legs and equally stretched arms, yet looked completely ridiculous crammed onto a child’s swing.

A smooth laugh filled her ears, and the void of darkness that the night was.

“You’re kind of bossy aren’t you? Let me guess, training to be a detective?”

Rey bristled, and then stood up to her full height, and then remembered she was only in her soft leather boots, which gave her almost zero in the lift department, unlike the magnificent shoes with heels she wore beneath her regal dresses.

“Maybe I am. Besides, you haven’t answered my question.”

The man shook his head, and she could see he was smiling. There was a small amount of light from a nearby post lamp, which had been triggered by her movement from leaving the bench.

His face was long and with a pointed nose, he could have been called strange looking. Yet something was compelling about his look. Attractive, even, though she wasn't sure why.

“I apologize for teasing. My name is Ben Solo. Humble photo journalist, and part time insomniac. I was just out for a walk, when I saw you. I wanted to make sure you weren’t inebriated, or harmed, hence the staring. Forgive me if I’ve offended you.”

Rey folded her arms over her chest and cautiously stepped closer to him. He still sat in the swing, although he’d stopped moving, and he was still watching her, with a half smile quirking his lips.

She thought she could see something like wonder on his face, and then in an instant, it was gone, replaced with utter humility.

He was very expressive.

“Very well. I’m fine. Just got overwhelmed with…exhaustion. I’ve been traveling.” She lied easily, and she hoped, with her strange outfit, he’d buy it.

The man, Ben, nodded,

“I see. Do you need any help finding a place to stay? I can recommend several hotels. But I don’t know if their offices will be open at this hour…”

He trailed off, and glanced past her shoulder, to the distant streets behind her.

Her cheeks flushed and she realized she’d trapped herself.

“I uh…”

She stalled for time, trying to think of some excuse.

Visiting relatives? Looking for work? Abroad for school?

Before she could try anything, he began to stand, slowly, as if not wanting to spook her.

His hands still grasped the chains of the swing as he rose to his full height, and Rey gulped.

It was a good thing she had basic combat skills, and hadn’t grown up simply relying on her royal bodyguards, because he virtually towered over her. If things got dangerous all of a sudden, she decided she could use that against him.

That thought made her think of Finn, her favorite of the guard. She winced. He would probably blame himself when she was found missing. She wished she’d thought to leave him a note, even a coded one.

“Damn.”

She suddenly cursed, low but loud enough for Ben to hear.

“Everything all right?”

He asked quickly.

She laughed nervously,

“Oh nothing, I just remembered I’ve lost my bag. I must have left it in the last truck I hitched on.”

It was stupid.

Why had she said that?

He was frowning in concern now,

“Should I make some calls for you? In the morning of course, but I bet that truck company would be able to help…”

Rey shook her head suddenly,

“No, it wasn’t that one. The one before it. I was too tired to think.”

She was stunned at how easy lying was coming to her now.

“Ah. Well then, if you don’t have anywhere, you’re welcome to stay with me. Er…I know I’m just a stranger you’ve only just met, but my roommate, Poe, he’s more than trustworthy. He’s an actual journalist. Published. Got credentials. Most certainly not dangerous.”

Rey couldn’t resist a real smile at his babbling.

Until the words sunk in.

Journalist.

She couldn’t be near one, they’d smell her true identity a mile away.

Then she’d be right back where she’d started.

Trapped.

“Uh…”

Ben grimaced,

“That sounds horrible doesn’t it? Sorry. How do you feel about a cup of coffee, or tea? There’s a shop nearby, open all day or night. You’re probably a bit cold anyway right?”

He eyed her bare shoulders, and she couldn’t suppress a shiver.

He was right. She’d not thought to bring a jacket, since the cool had been so refreshing at first. Now, the wee hours of the night were ending, and fading into early morning, it was beginning to get damp. Morning mist was starting.

“Okay.” She agreed, cautious, but truthfully, without much other choice.

“Here.”

He shucked off his leather jacket suddenly, and thrust it at her, stopping just short of touching her. His eyebrows lifted in question, and she nodded.

“Thank you.”

It was still warm from his body heat when he placed it around her shoulders and neck.

The walk to the coffee shop wasn’t far, and the entire way, Ben talked to her.

Mostly about his work. Rey was fascinated.

Inside the palace, she didn’t have many close friends, because they were all working for her, therefore, she didn’t trust that they actually cared to hear about poor little Rey the princess. Anyone outside the kingdom was a fellow royal or dignitary, more interested in talking casual, weather, or serious, politics than Rey’s idea of casual, fashion or serious, astronomy.

It was delightfully refreshing.

Clearly he wasn’t a starving artist, with moth holes in his clothing or heels peeling off the back of his shoes, but he was new to her kingdom, having grown up in another country altogether, and by the ocean no less.

She was incredibly jealous of his humble upbringing, but she did her usual smile and nod, and bit her tongue to keep from complaining about the palace.

She wasn’t going to break the charade this early in her newly found freedom.

The tea he ordered for her was incredible. She was actually surprised when he ordered both their drinks without asking her. Not that she wasn’t used to being told what to have and not, but she found she didn’t mind.

It was fruity, lightly reminiscent of lemon, with a splash of cream to combat the sour bite. Sweetened with honey, it was one of the best things she’d ever tasted.

“What’s it called?”

She asked, once she’d set the china cup down, having drained every drop.

Ben smiled,

“It’s Lady Grey. A softer version of Earl Grey tea. I thought you might like it. It’s also the same amount of caffeine, but without a harsh aftertaste.”

So it was English tea.

Rey had always been fond of their foods, especially considering her mother had been a princess from that country, and yet, had never brought much of her homeland’s food into the palace.

Instead, the palace menu’s were dominated by the simple labors of the kingdom, and overly spiced or strong things were considered a delicacy and a rare treat.

Her father was just as stubborn as she could be sometimes, but she loved him in spite of it.

Back to the present, she noticed that Ben was drinking coffee, black, without a hint of dairy or sugar.

“How do you do that?”

She’d tried it like that once, and it had been horribly bitter.

Even now, when enjoying her breakfasts at home she chose to dump milk and brown sugar in her coffee when she had it.

Her parents would tell her it was why she’d grown only as tall as she had. So much caffeine had stunted her growth. Supposedly.

Looking at Ben, she wondered how that could possibly be true. Unless he’d only just begun drinking it since coming to her kingdom.

“It’s easier to taste the flavor of the roast like this. It gets lost when it’s mixed in other things.”

He smiled at her, and she was stunned again. He’d explained without criticizing her preferred method.

She broke his gaze, afraid of saying something stupid like he should be her advisor instead of the overly strict Pamela Smyth, and looked out the window they sat by, stunned to see streaks of pink and blue marring the fading inky blackness of night.

Morning was coming.

Soon they would discover her missing.

She sighed.

Instead of vanishing, the knot in her stomach flared back to life, and she felt something horribly like tears stinging her eyes.

The last thing she wanted was to go back, but she didn’t want to cause so much trouble they called her parents back from their trip.

She hadn’t really thought the whole thing through. She realized it in that instant.

“Hey. Everything okay?”

Ben’s voice broke through the maelstrom of worry clouding her thoughts, and she wrenched her eyes from the horizon, landing back on his unusual face. He had long dark hair, and it was distractingly alluring. She’d never met a man with long hair, and the first thing she wanted to do was touch it.

That certainly wouldn’t be polite. Also she wasn’t sure if she trusted him yet. He’d been perfectly decent so far, yet there was a voice that she sometimes called her reason whispering how she couldn’t trust anyone outside the palace. Not that she could trust many _inside_ , except Finn.

Poor Finn.


	4. Insomnia

There was no mistaking it. She was the princess. It was only a matter of time before he broke down, and asked the question nagging in the back of his mind.

Why had she left the palace?

But when she looked at him with those big, beautiful green eyes, he completely abandoned his train of thought, only worried for her.

What could possibly have made her so sad all of a sudden?

She smiled slightly, and he could taste the lie before she even fed it to him.

“Oh yes, of course. Just wondering what I’ll do next.”

“Any chance you’d like a tour guide?”

He gave her his best cocksure grin, and watched as her eyes lit up again, as if she’d never looked melancholy at all.

Like the sinking of a stone in quicksand, exhaustion was tugging at his bones, and even the warmth of the coffee he’d ingested would not stave it off for long.

It was a daily battle.

Also, this was his third day of not sleeping, and there was a crash in his future.

He usually tried to time it for the weekend, when he would have the time to recover, but the week had been more difficult than usual, and he was being struck down just a day too early.

Perhaps he’d simply cash in one of his sick days he’d been accumulating. Poe could give his excuses to the boss.

How often would he have the chance to accompany a princess around the city?

The most important thing was to ensure they didn’t meet. Because Poe couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut for anything, and it would be all over then.

Unless he got to him first.

She tilted her head, causing a couple strands of stray brown hair to drift down, almost caressing her cheek,

“That would be really nice. I’d like it very much.”

Ben grinned.

“If you don’t mind, I’m in need of a couple things from my place, but if you want to wait downstairs, promise not to run off, and I’ll be done in a jiff.”

When she looked confused, he tapped the camera, and nodded to his jacket, still snugly wrapped around her.

She blushed prettily, and Ben gulped.

“Of course. But you could keep the camera. Take some souvenir shots for me.”

Ben nodded,

“Good idea. Then we’ll need to plan a trip to the darkroom before the day ends.”

There was only a few blocks between the shop and his and Poe’s place, so when she offered to stand guard in the lobby, he could have kissed her.

She didn’t press the issue about seeing just where he lived, didn’t judge about the shabbiness of the furniture decorating said lobby, and even granted a smile to the toothy old janitor sweeping futilely at the dirt and dust on the floor.

There was a stack of old newspapers on the table that sat beside the door to the mailroom, and she picked one of those up, shooing him on.

Ben climbed the stairs two at a time, praying that Poe hadn’t gone anywhere for breakfast.

Then again, he was still asleep unless he’d miraculously recovered from the alcohol already.

“Poe!”

He called out before entering their place, and then he grinned in relief, spotting his friend still crashed on the couch.

“Hey, hey, I’m gonna have to call in sick at work today, okay?”

One of his friends’ eyes cracked open, and he nearly croaked out in reply,

“Me too buddy, me too.”

“Partied a little too hard eh?”

Ben joked, and made a beeline for the coat rack, where his second black jacket hung, made of pure cotton with no fancy stripes, just a silver zipper.

“Hey I’m not the one who lost his jacket. Your mom is gonna kill you.”

Poe was remarkably observant despite his grogginess.

Ben laughed,

“I didn’t lose it. I know right where it is.”

Poe blinked, and sat up a little, brushing his mussed dark curls out of his eyes,

“Wait a minute. You’re not ditching work because you’re hungover or to sleep. You’re going out. Who’s the girl?”

Ben froze, midway reaching for the other sleeve of his jacket,

“What?”

Poe giggled, actually delighted, and Ben knew he was caught. He was going to have to explain it after all.

He also knew the longer he took, the more likely it would be that she might come looking for him.

“C’mon buddy, we’ve known each other too long. You can’t hide anything from me. It’s written all over your face. What’s her name?”

Ben finished tugging on his jacket, and then went to kneel right in front of Poe. Naturally he had to make a joke of it,

“Whoa buddy, what’s this? A proposal?”

Ben smirked,

“You wish. No listen, this is important. She’s not just some girl. She’s the Princess. It’s Reyna. I found her in the park. She’s run away from the palace, for some reason.”

Poe was instantly alert, and he reached out to grab Ben’s hands, squeezing so tightly he swore he felt the bones shift under his skin.

“WHAT?”

Ben jerked him back to a sitting position, which actually was a bit difficult, for somehow Poe was stronger like this than sober.

“Shhhh! She doesn’t know that I know who she is…yet. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Poe’s eyes widened,

“But you have to let me meet her! You know how much I love the royal family. This would be the story of the century! Runaway princess meets poor journalist, falls for him, and makes him king.”

Poe had starry eyes in an instant, and Ben rolled his own.

“Stop. You’re being ridiculous. You’re in love with their fame. Not her. Although, she’s about ten times prettier in person than on TV. I’ll tell you that. But the point is, I need you to keep cool, and stay away. She’ll smell the rat in a heartbeat with you being all goo-goo around her.”

Poe yanked his hands free and pouted,

“I’m not _that_ obvious. I’m quite accomplished with women, in case you forgot.”

Ben sighed,

“Yes because you managed to help _one_ woman discover she wasn’t merely attracted to one gender, you are a sex god.”

Poe shook his head,

“No, I’m not a god, I’m just more skilled than you. And Jessica just needed to meet one last perfect guy before the universe would hand her the ideal woman. I was simply an appetizer.”

Ben wrinkled his nose,

“Okay that’s a bit more than I ever needed to know…back to the matter at hand, the princess. I’m going to be giving her a tour of the city. She’s pretending to be an out of towner. She’s dressed like one too. I can’t wait to hear that story… I’ll be honest.”

He trailed off and Poe leapt on the silence.

“Buddy…you may say I’ve an unhealthy obsession, but you _like_ her. You’ve only just met her, and you’re talking like…”

Ben clapped his hand over Poe’s mouth instantly.

“Shut up. I’ve got to get back to her. You just stay here, and don’t cause any trouble. Don’t tell anyone that I’m with her. When she ends up discovered missing, I have a feeling there’s gonna be a shitstorm.”

Poe blinked a ‘yes’ and Ben dropped his hand.

“Promise you’ll get a picture of her for me?”

He begged.

Ben rolled his eyes,

“I’m not going to go out of my way to photograph her without her permission man. But we’ll see.”

He scooped up his camera and began to walk out the door, and Poe called out final thing,

“Good luck!”

Ben sighed, he was going to need it.


	5. Dork Central

Rey flipped through the newspaper, and tried not to tap her foot. She wasn’t used to being kept waiting. She usually did the whole ‘keeping people waiting’ thing.

She supposed perhaps it was payback time. Cashing in that karma.

 Not that she believed too heavily in that.

Or anything.

She wasn’t sure what she believed in.

Her parents had told her she could chose her own faith, as they took the path of least resistance, passing laws to allow religious freedom and keep their kingdom as harmonious as possible.

Several monasteries and churches and houses of worship for many faiths dotted the landscape of the kingdom, and yet Rey had never felt pulled to remain in any of them.

Sure, she’d visited them all at least once, made appearances at dignitaries’ weddings or funerals, but she still didn’t know where she imagined they went after death, or that unity of peoples had any deeper meaning than spending each other’s lives entwined in life or death.

Some days she liked to complain that she lived in hell on earth, although, even the most horribly scheduled day didn’t deserve that harsh of a comparison.

Footsteps broke into her musings, and she turned to see Ben walking towards her, still clad in all black, now with a thinner jacket on, and his camera in hand.

“Ready?”

He offered his arm, probably as a joke, but she took it, and nodded,

“As I’ll ever be. What’s the first stop?”

“Well, you’ve already seen the lovely park, so the next common tourist stop is the three dozen steps that lead up to the art museum. They will probably be opening just as we arrive.”

Rey blinked, and when they stepped outside and began walking, she realized just how light it had gotten.

Despite herself, her mind began racing with the likely chain of events that she’d triggered.

She wondered how long she would have before people would be sent after her, and then, the inevitable, when her parents would be informed.

The walk to the steps was a blur, until Ben gently tapped her hand, bringing her attention to him.

“You okay? You looked a bit lost. Not literally of course, I’m the best guide you could ever have.”

He grinned, trying to make her smile, she guessed.

Instead of trying to think of an excuse, she did get lost, looking at the strange pale scar bisecting his face.

It hadn’t been noticeable in the dark, or even in the soft lighting at the café. But now in the sun, it was as if his skin grew even paler in the light.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to stare.”

She was blushing, she was sure. Her cheeks felt hot, and she wondered if the direct sunlight was also beating down on the black of his jacket.

She shucked it off, letting go of his arm and trying to avoid his gaze.

“Oh…that. It’s okay. I’m so used to it, I forget about it.”

He sounded wistful, and she wondered just how many people had done that. Surely right after whatever had caused it, it had been awful, drawing stares and looks of sympathy.

She could have smacked herself for being so rude.

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I have no right.”

Ben shook his head,

“No, it’s fine. It was very long ago. I was just a child. I got into a fight at the beach, and this big kid, Snoke was his name, what a weirdo, I know, and he pinned me down on the sand, and cut me with a rock. Or maybe it was a shard of glass, I forget. But my best friend in the whole world saved me. I probably would have been hurt worse if he hadn’t heard me call out for help. My parents were back at home. I’d asked to go out for a walk before school.”

He looked down at the ground, as if remembering, and Rey couldn’t help herself, she reached out to take his hand.

“I’m sorry. That’s horrible. I hope he got punished for what he did to you.”

Ben shrugged,

“I’m not really sure what happened to him. Poe, my best friend, kind of jumped on him and scared him off, but by then I was probably bleeding something awful, all I remember is just screaming from the pain. But Poe dragged me the whole way to my house. My mom called for an ambulance and then I just remember waking up in a hospital. Thirteen stitches, and then this lovely scar. But it’s been so long it’s faded pretty well. I think it adds character, don’t you?”

He was grinning at her, and she caved, smiling back,

“You’re right. But your face is already so interesting…I mean…”

She trailed off, wondering how she’d let that slip.

He squeezed her hand gently before dropping it.

“Thank you. You’re quite pretty yourself. So tell me, what brings you to my city? Work or pleasure?”

The way he worded it made her throat seem to lock up, and she blinked rapidly.

They had reached the steps, so luckily she could focus on climbing those before answering right away.

She managed to avoid speaking until they reached the top. It was a long silence, but it had given her time to think, and he’d also been extraordinarily patient.

“I’m taking some time to explore the world, before I go to university for the next four years of my life.”

It was half true.

Or perhaps .375 percent true.

She smiled shakily and let him catch up.

Ben blinked down at her, for once he’d reached the top beside her, he was yet again taller.

“How old are you?”

It wasn’t a closely guarded secret, but for her safety, no one in the kingdom knew her actual birthday. What the papers and people knew was something her parents had made up, a bone they’d tossed the kingdom.

A fun fact for people to make them feel closer to the royals.

Rey was in reality not able to drink in some other places around the world.

“Nineteen.”

It felt right to say it. The widening of Ben’s eyes was unexpected.

Judging by his face, appearance and overall look, she’d place him at his midtwenties, but she never would have asked. She didn’t even stop to think about how rude it had been to ask her age, before he’d even asked her name.

Then again, she’d brought up his scar, she supposed they were even.

The name thing bothered her though.

But she didn’t even know how to respond.

Another lie of course.

But which name could she give?

 

“You’re joking.”

Instead was what left his mouth.

Rey shrugged,

“I know, I look older.”

She was joking that time. She knew she had a young face, just like her mother.

“No, it’s not that, you look…I don’t know, but you just come off older. Your manner, your way of speaking... I don’t know. Wow.”

He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and stared at her. She felt almost embarrassed, yet emboldened.

“How old are you?” She countered, feeling brave.

He hissed his breath out through his teeth before replying,

“I’ll be thirty in the fall.”

She blinked.

“Oh.”

He laughed, and it sounded shaky.

“Yeah. I’ve seen a lot of history, you could say.”

Rey bit back a laugh,

“You’re not _that_ old. You make it sound like you’re nearly half a century.”

Ben lifted a shoulder, and looked down and away from her,

“Sometimes I feel like it. But hey, I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

That was it. The end of the charade. It was so stupid, she could taste it.

But instead of lying, really, she said,

“Sabe.”

Ben grinned,

“Glad to know you, _Sabe_.”

They walked into the museum and the cool air was a welcome relief to Rey’s heated skin. Even without the jacket on, she’d been beginning to feel warm.

She wondered vaguely how Ben could be comfortable still clad in all black. She thought about asking, but bit her tongue just in time when he asked her which side of the gallery she wanted to start with.

She’d been there once before, on one of her early visits to the city, still a young girl. She remembered her favorite painting still. Blue swirls of color melding with yellow to not quite green but a beautiful imagining of the night sky.

Starry Night.

“Let’s start on the left.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a dork, you're a dork, we're all dorks for these two dorks.


	6. Starry Night

Ben was in awe. The princess was so much younger than he’d thought, and he understood the instant she replied it _wasn’t_ a lie.

The rest of the kingdom had been lied to, but for their own good perhaps.

Instead he found himself being rather harsh on Poe, at least in his mind, for daring to insinuate things about someone who was now far too young for him to even think about with less than 100% respect.

He was pretty sure Poe would have a crisis of conscience if he ever found out her true age. Thanks to Poe’s ridiculous fact knowledge, he knew she’d given him the name of a distant grandmother on her mother’s side. But the number of people who knew that could probably be counted on one hand. It suited her just as well as her true name. He hadn’t been lying, he liked it.

That early in the morning, the museum was rather quiet, Ben also realized that most people, unlike him, were being responsible and had gone into work, therefore, no crowds were blocking any paintings or requiring any wait.

They made it through the left half of the museum in about twenty minutes. She would stop and stare, and hunch to read the plaque by every painting, which made him smile.

He simply hung back and watched her, only following close enough so she wouldn’t know what he was doing.

It wasn’t until he felt her hand in his that he startled, having gotten slightly lost in thought.

She was tugging him forward and beaming.

“This is my favorite one! I know it’s only a copy. The real one is in Paris.”

Ben cocked a brow at her, more marveling at the wonder she emanated than what she was saying,

“How do you know?”

She looked aghast,

“I wanted to buy it, you know, from the museum, but when I asked they told me it wasn’t the real one. So eventually I’ll have to go to Paris and _then_ buy it.”

Ben smiled, as he watched her looking at the famous painting of the stars and the sky and the mountain beside them.

She didn’t notice what she’d let slip, but he wasn’t about to ruin the moment by pointing that out.

“I’ve heard Paris is beautiful. Shame to go just for a painting.”

She was still holding his hand, and this time, he didn’t pull away for fear of decorum or politeness. He let her hold it. He wouldn’t break it.

“I’d want to visit the Eiffel tower too of course, and try a croissant for breakfast.”

She continued on, and when she moved to a different painting, their linked hands pulled him along, like a gentle stream carrying a leaf.

“They call it the ‘City of Love.’”

She looked over at him, and then blushed slightly.

Ben couldn’t stay silent,

“I thought it was the ‘City of Lights?’”

Staring at her, he noticed a small freckle on the left of her chin, just an inch below her mouth. So small to be unnoticeable in photographs. But then he got stuck looking at her lips, and when she spoke, he completely missed what she said.

“Hm?”

She was laughing at him.

“I said why can’t it be both?”

“For some perhaps yes.”

She sobered,

“Or maybe those who are alone, see only the lights.”

Her gaze left him and she moved along to the next painting, fingers slipping slowly from his.

But he didn’t let her, he tightened his grip,

“What about you? What do you see?”

She frowned, looking down at where they were still touching, and he almost let go, almost, but didn’t.

“Where?”

He smiled,

“In this world. People see many different things. I want to know what you see.”

It’s unnerving, how long she stopped and stared at him now, but he had asked for it.

The paintings all around them, the scattered few people milling about, they all faded away as her green eyes zeroed in on him.

He blinked first.

She took a step closer, and he almost flinched back.

He was not scared of _her_ per se, but of her words.

Her hand lifted up and it was as if she wanted to touch his face, but she just couldn’t let herself cross that boundary line,

“I see a galaxy of stars, in your skin. I know they’re just freckles, but there’s a shooting star following your scar, and a black hole, twin black holes, that’s your eyes. You’re a kind soul Ben Solo. Something tells me you’re not just a photographer. You don’t capture images, you capture moments. You own time. You’re like a god, in your own way. I like that.”

The word ‘ _princess_ ’ has never itched in his mouth so profoundly, nor the words that could have followed, _‘insightful,’ ‘brave,’ ‘beautiful,’_ and most obvious, _‘forbidden.’_

“Thank you. I wasn’t fishing for a complement… I swear. I meant more, how do you see the world?”

He grins, despite the fact that he knows he’s blushing, just like she had earlier.

Now _she_ was doing it again.

Her hand dropped his to clap over her mouth.

“Oh god.”

The words were slightly muffled.

“Let’s go get some air. I’m feeling a bit thirsty. Fancy a lemonade?”

He tilted his head towards the front door, and she followed him meekly, still looking mortified.

Her little poetic speech was incredible.

He hoped he’d never forget a word.


	7. A Wild Poe Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm off to see civil war tonight, so if a ton of civil war fics sprout up over the weekend and this gets neglected, fear not, it is 3/4 done being written, and i promise to try and update as often as i can.
> 
> xoxo

Rey could have bitten her tongue right off.

She had never felt so stupid.

When Ben handed her an icy bottle filled with tart sweetness, she downed half of it before daring to meet his gaze.

They were halfway back around the city towards the square, and she’d like nothing more to dip her toes in the fountain and cool off. Maybe let some of her embarrassment wash away.

It wasn’t until Ben froze at her side that she even noticed something was wrong.

“What?”

He was frowning and staring ahead of them at a man dressed in jeans, a tan jacket with a red stripe, and with a rather handsome face.

“Ben!”

She saw his jaw tighten, and she felt extremely lost. Was there a problem? Should she run? Should she expect him to swoop her up in his arms and start running himself?

“Poe. What are you doing here?”

Rey relaxed in an instant. His best friend was named Poe. So what was he so tense and angry looking for?

“Buddy. I wasn’t sure where I’d find you. So I’ve just been walking around looking like a lost puppy. Glad you found me! Who’s your little friend?”

Before she could get too heckled about being called ‘little’ she had a momentary panic.

What if he recognized her?

He was smiling kindly now, but when reporters were demanding a story and shoving money in his face, how much would she be able to trust him?

“Poe…”

Ben said again, stepping closer to his friend, before grasping his shoulder, tightly, from what Rey can gather, and judging by the wince Poe emitted,

“What are you doing here?”

He asked again and Rey cocked a brow at him.

“He just told you. He was looking for you. So he found you. Now what? Do I get two tour guides?”

Poe beamed at her like it was Christmas morning,

“I’d be utterly delighted.”

“Can I have a word?”

Ben practically snarled at him, and Rey stepped back, hands lifted,

“Okay boys, I’ll give you some space. Besides I saw a pretty dress in that window.”

The shop in question was maybe a block or two away, and Rey knew she could keep an eye on them from there.

Ben doesn’t try to stop her, doesn’t even look her way, his sudden rage was focused on his friend.

She can’t help but wonder if she did something wrong.

Perhaps she’s overreacting. She’s dressed nothing like herself, and her hair is back in a peasant braid. She’s got not a speck of makeup on, and no jewelry. Only an obsessed fan could spot her on the street as she was.

Still, the sun was high in the sky now, and no doubt many wheels of reporting had been spun into motion. The invisible clock was still ticking, and growing louder and louder by the hour.

Finn was probably making the call to her parent’s right that moment.

“Hey. That would look nice with your eyes.”

Ben appeared at her side from seemingly out of nowhere, and Rey couldn’t help how she jumped.

“Jeezus! Don’t do that!”

He winced,

“Sorry.”

Her hand was still clutched to her heaving chest, and Rey glanced back where Poe still stood, now looking slightly deflated, and seeming to be sketching something on a pad.

“Everything okay between you two? I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

Ben was already shaking his head,

“No, no it’s nothing you did. He’s just an idiot. We both called in sick to work today, and it’s one thing to have me running around the city, perfectly fine, but both of us, kind of looks bad. If anyone from work saw us out and about we’d probably get a harsh talking to. Last I saw him this morning he was so hung-over he could hardly walk. I don’t know when that changed.”

He sighed.

“But would you mind terribly if he tagged along?”

Rey looked over at Poe, who was chatting up some passing lady with a little dog in tow, and she shrugged,

“Why not?”

He breathed an obvious sigh of relief,

“Thank you. I honestly think he’d still come even if you told him not to, but I promise, he’s not too bad. Just a lecherous lush.”

“Did someone say my name?”

Poe was jogging towards them, having either struck out or already gotten the woman’s phone number.

“Well, yes, in a way.”

Rey grinned at him.

Ben rolled his eyes as Poe reached out to take her hand, she’d merely meant to shake his, but he brought it to his mouth for a dainty kiss.

“Tell me, what is your name, angel?”

Rey grinned and turned to throw a wink at Ben,

“You can just call me Angel if you want. But it’s Sabe.”

Poe’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he blinked and they were back to normal.

Rey looked back to Ben, but he was fiddling with his camera lens.

“So where to now?”

She asked him, and Poe looked expectantly at his friend as well.

“You know, we could go visit the old ruins of the castle from the original royal family. It’s a very popular tourist spot.”

Rey knew that, after all, it was her ancestors who’d originally settled the country in the first place, but something about it soured in her stomach, and it wasn’t from the lemonade.

“Okay.”

She agreed, trying to appear complacent.

It wasn’t far, but it was on the edge of the city, so there were far less people congregating around them. So much so they walked three abreast in the street, and Ben and Poe exchanged stories from their childhood, clearly for her amusement more than their own.

When they arrived in the ruins, Rey almost felt a chill crawl down her spine.

It was strange, walking around the blocks and bits of broken stone, and seeing the only thing still standing a former entryway to the main hall. Wars were terrible things, and the only thing she remembered her parents always saying was they would live and die by declining to fight if at all possible. They’d all seen too much death in their lifetimes.

Her father’s own little brother had died fighting a war and nothing, not even royal blood could save him. ‘He died protecting his love’ they had told her. Love for country was one thing, but Rey imagined that dying for someone, sacrificing yourself so another could live was one of the most noble things one could do.

These days that sort of thing wasn’t bound to happen often, so she considered herself lucky. Still, as she trailed a hand carefully over a slab of ruined concrete, she wondered if she listened hard enough, could she hear the spirits of those from her past if they lingered?

This time, she saw Ben coming a mile away. Well, not quite so far, but he didn’t startle her.

“Hey. You having fun yet?”

He tried to smile, but it died halfway across his mouth.

“I think it’s a little too depressing for me to have fun.”

She finally said.

“Why is that?”

He was studying her carefully now, eyes never wavering.

They were truly as she’d said, twin black holes, threatening to suck her in, to make her spill all her secrets.

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t get the sense things happened peacefully here.”

“Oh they didn’t. The battle raged for days and nights, until the fires could be seen from the faraway lands.”

Rey frowned,

“How do you know this?”

He licked his lips and sighed,

“I studied history a lot in high school. It was pretty much the only subject that didn’t bore me. Learning all about things of the past. Ways time can, and often does repeat, that sort of thing. It’s fascinating.”

She smiled slightly at the picture, imagining him curled over a desk, fiercely wrapped around a huge book, unable to pull his eyes from the pages.

Rather a lot like he seemed to be unable to pull his eyes from her.

He was very close now, almost close enough for her to begin to count the freckles on his face.

“What do you think the people were like back then?”

Ben shrugged,

“Probably very similar to you and me. Just dressed a little bit differently, maybe worried less about their jobs and more about their crops.”

He reached out now, gently running a finger over her arm, catching on the wrapped fabric strips that hid her skin below her shoulders up until her wrists.

She could feel the warmth of his hand through to her skin, and she suddenly wondered again how he managed to bear the heat with so much dark fabric wrapped about himself.

“Hey buddy, Angel, ready for some fabulous dinner? There’s this great place down on the lake…”

He trailed off, and Ben stepped back from her at once, hand dropping from her arm like she’d burned him.

“Yeah of course I’m starving. Sabe?”

He looked at her, all at once wounded and wondering, and she felt something inside her chest shatter and reform.

She simply nodded.


	8. Houseboat

What the hell was he getting himself into?

Babbling about ancient societies and past lives?

He watched as Poe helped the princess up the steps to the house boat turned restaurant, and once again shook himself. The sun was fast setting, and the night would end at midnight, when palace guards started storming the streets.

Well, so he imagined.

The food was perfect, as always, and the company was more than wonderful.

Ben watched as Poe and she interacted, and it was as if they’d always been friends. She laughed so hard at one point that she clapped, and actually fell silent, simply gasping for air as she wiped her eyes.

Poe was grinning so hard Ben swore he could count all his teeth, and when they both looked at him, wondering what had made him so mute, he couldn’t help grinning right back.

“You two are ridiculous. You should have your own show.”

Poe clapped a hand to his chest,

“I’d love it. Guest speakers every day. I’d try my best to get them to sing the theme song with me, after a few drinks of course.”

She looked intrigued,

“What? How would your theme song go?”

Poe looked stunned,

“Madam, don’t you know? There’s a song written about me. It goes like this,

‘When the moon hits your eye,

Like a big pizza pie,

That’s amore…’”

His voice was actually rather good, despite the round of tequila they’d all had after dessert, and Ben couldn’t help laughing at him.

She looked delightfully confused.

“That’s Amore was written about you?”

Ben shook his head at her, as Poe dissolved into giggles.

He was in danger of falling out of his chair at that point.

“He likes to think himself a Casanova. But the truth is, he’s just a heartbreaker or dream maker. It all depends on the lady, or gentleman in question.”

She looked a bit stunned, and he wondered if he’d scandalized her.

“Poe’s dated both?”

Ben shrugged,

“He dates whomever lets him flirt with them. Doesn’t matter who they are. But usually, when he goes after someone, they never can resist.”

She beamed,

“With a voice like that, I can totally understand.”

Poe was gone, off his rocker, completely oblivious, so Ben took the opportunity.

“Would you like to dance?”

The boat wasn’t very crowded that night, because of the early dinner hour, and the music playing around was quite catchy.

She blinked at him in surprise, and then, his heart leapt, as she nodded.

He held out his hand and she took it at once, letting him pull her to her feet and towards the small square reserved for dancing.

Despite them being alone, for now, on the floor, he pulled her rather close, possessively so, and wondered if he imagined how her eyes widened before settling her head against his left shoulder.

“Having a good first day in the city?”

He finally asked, when the silence grew too long.

She hummed in reply, and he took that as a yes.

They’d made a complete circle on the floor now, and he could see Poe giving him a not too subtle ‘thumbs-up’ sign even as he called for another drink.

Ben rolled his eyes, and turned so that she wouldn’t be able to see his friend.

She pulled back slightly, and he bit his tongue before he could say something stupid about how now the stars were in her eyes,

“It’s been one of the best days of my entire life. I hope you know that.”

He smiled gently at her, and he could feel his heart breaking inside his chest,

“I’d have to say the same. It was my absolute best luck, running into you in the park last night.”

Her eyes dipped down from his own, landing on his lips, it had to be, there was nothing else she could have been looking at, and he swore his throat closed up and began to shrink.

“I wish…I didn’t have to go back.”

Her voice was a hushed whisper, and had he not been right flush against her, he might have never caught the words, as the wind would have carried them away.

He decided to throw his caution away with her words, and leaned in closer, just enough to brush her lips with his own.

Distantly, he swore he heard the sound of echoing footsteps, but his eyes slid shut, and all he wanted to focus on was how her hands tightened on his arm, and at his back.

He reached up with both of his hands to cup her face, turning her head just slightly so he could deepen the kiss, and the little whimper that escaped her could have stolen his breath, had he not been holding it.

Now she was pulling him, impossibly closer to him, and moving her mouth against his, before nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth, the utter minx.

He dared to lick between her lips, hoping she’d grant him entrance, and she did, parting her lips with a sigh.

She was so soft and delicate in his hands, he never wanted to let her go.

The universe alas, had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short. stuffs about to go down.
> 
> also why are all my kisses written so dirty? idk. maybe its because usually they lead to...stuff.


	9. Reveal and Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the worst kept secret is out! Rey is the Princess.

Rey wasn’t sure when she had decided kissing him back was a good idea, but it might have been the second he reached out and actually touched her, with more than just polite intentions.

Not that dancing was exactly a dishonorable idea or act, but it had certainly loosened the floodgates of possible emotional entanglements.

And now she was happily mauling and grasping at him right back as he held her face so tenderly in his hands.

Enormous hands that could probably crush her neck in five seconds flat.

Why oh why was she even thinking about that?

It wasn’t until she heard distant shouts that her eyes snapped open, and she realized they needed to stop, because her worst fear had been realized.

Guards were coming for her.

“Ben, we need to go, right now. I can’t explain. But please believe me, it’s not safe for you or me or Poe or any of us.”

Ben nodded, instead of arguing, and ran over to grab Poe and his camera.

They managed to sneak off the boat about five minutes before the guards arrived in sight of the restaurant.

Poe was probably about to start asking questions, none of which she was willing to answer, so she just booked it and began running.

Ben and Poe both followed her, remaining blessedly silent.

Until they got to a relatively darkened alleyway, and Ben grabbed her arm, yanking her to face him.

“What’s going on?”

Poe was watching them both with wide eyes, and clearly wondering the same exact thing.

“It’s obvious isn’t it? The princess is missing, and has been all day. Now they’re coming after me.”

Poe and Ben exchanged a glance.

Rey sighed.

“You both know who I am already, don’t you?”

Ben nodded, and Poe winced,

“You have such a familiar face, I should know, I’ve been photographing it for years.” “I write tons of articles about your parents politics.” Poe added.

Rey smiled sadly,

“I was afraid of that.”

Ben was utterly serious as he looked at her,

“We’re here to help. Whatever you need.”

Rey bit her bottom lip, and flashes of their kiss and dance shimmered over her eyes for an instant,

“I need a way to sneak back into the palace. So if you have any ideas, I’m all ears.”

Poe snapped his fingers,

“What about the servants entrance? You guys have one of those right?”

Ben smacked him on the arm, and while Poe was complaining, Rey laughed shakily,

“Technically yes, but they’re just as monitored as anywhere else. I have a feeling they’re going to have cracked down on all the guards posted at any way in and out of the palace.”

“Probably yeah.” Ben agreed.

Poe snapped his fingers again, and Rey smiled, despite herself.

“What’s up?”

“What if we come with you? Provide a distraction, so you can sneak past the guards?”

Ben rolled his eyes, but Rey was desperate.

“It might work. Depends how convincing you guys are.”

Poe snorted,

“Oh we’re good. Don’t worry.”

 

“Oh it’s not you I’m worried about. It’s me.”

Ben looked as if he wanted nothing more than to hug her, but without the charade anymore, he was probably too scared.

“Let’s do it.” Rey finally said. Poe punched the air in triumph, and they all took off for the palace.

*

Finn was pacing the hallway outside of the King and Queen’s study, which was usually empty, but currently was filled with the Princess’s advisors, tutors, and other body guards.

There had been a dozen men sent out to scour the city, tasked with questioning only, and no harm was to be brought to anyone who might have seen her, simply information requested.

Finn had been the one to suggest, no, demand, holding off on alarming the King and Queen, especially while they were on their honeymoon trip, and he had faith in the girl he’d practically grown up protecting that she was all right.

She had to be.

It wasn’t five minutes later that he heard shouts coming from the kitchens.

“Stay here.”

He ordered the room full of people, and he stalked down the stairs, making a direct line for the kitchens, before demanding,

“What is going on in here?”

“Sir, sir come see!”

Ladies and gents with white jackets crowded around him and urged him forward into the back, towards the delivery docks.

There, surrounded by waiters and butlers and a couple sous chefs, was Reyna herself, clad in all beige strips of rag, and wearing brown boots.

She looked like a common pirate cabin boy, or something of the like.

To say that Finn felt his heart explode in his chest would be an understatement.

_“Princess!!! You’re alive!”_

Was what he wanted to say.

Instead,

“Princess! You’re back!”

She smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

“It’s like I told Pamela. I just wanted a day off.”

He glanced to the side, half expecting the witch to be behind him, but she was nowhere to be seen, still blessedly upstairs.

“Did you now?”

He pulled her into his arms for a quick but tight hug, and he swore he felt her shaking.

“I did yes.”

She was crying, and he wondered why he felt like punching a hole in someone’s face.

“Is she the only one you told?”

Rey shook her head.

“I told my doctor too. But he said it was just the insomnia talking. They gave me sleeping pills, but I didn’t take them. I wanted to try and sleep without them. I guess I should have just taken them all.”

She sighed dramatically, but he could taste an edge of truth to her words.

“Very well. Let’s get you upstairs and into a hot bath.”

She nodded.

The room full of people saw her with him and it was like a sigh of relief slipped out of everyone’s chests.

Pamela was of course following them now.

“Princess, I’m so grateful you’re back home, safe and sound, but _you do realize how many meetings and appointments you missed_?”

Finn held up his fist, and glared at her, while Rey dissolved completely into sobs, mixed between occasional ‘I’m sorry’s.’

The tall blond glared right back, and then left the room finally with a huff of annoyance.

“What did my parents think? Are they on their way home as we speak?”

Rey looked over at him from where she sat on the very edge of her bed, slowly tugging off her boots, tears still clinging to her lashes, and he couldn’t help himself, he dropped to his knees in front of her,

“No my Princess. I wouldn’t let them call anyone. I told everyone you’d probably just gotten fed up with it all, and run away to the ocean for a day. Please tell me the truth, did anyone hurt you, or kidnap you?”

 

Rey stared at him, silent except for an occasional hiccup, and reached out to stroke his face.

“Finn… my loyal bodyguard, my dear friend, no. No one hurt me. I left of my own volition. I returned the same way. I merely needed to be free, and got a taste of freedom. I know what I want now. I do not want this.” She waved a hand around at everything, even the huge windows open to overlook the city.

“I want to be like them.”

She stared wistfully at the night sky, and her eyes slipped shut, allowing twin tears to fall.

“You want to deny the crown? Your birthright?”

Finn asked, astonished.

She nodded.

“I know I can’t abdicate, once they’ve got me betrothed or engaged to some prince. So now is the time. As soon as they get home, I’m going to tell them.”

Breaking protocol and doing what he felt he had to, he leaned in to hug her, pressing his cheek to her knee.

“If you leave, I’ll follow you. Anywhere. I am not going to leave you unprotected.”

She stroked his head, fingers caressing the short cropped hair that clung to his skull.

“Oh Finn, you’re good and kind and so wonderful. How did I ever come to deserve you?”

“You never had to do anything. You exist, and you are my world.”

Finn meant every word.

He loved her more than he knew he should. Deeper than a lover, stronger than a sister, and more selflessly than he’d ever thought possible.

“Well, if you’re still willing to draw that bath for me, it’s the perfect thing for me right now.”

He practically jumped back to his feet, remembering himself, and ending the moment that had been veering on the knife edge of inappropriate.

“Yes your highness. Right away.”

Rey smiled at him, somewhat sadly, and nodded.

“Thank you Finn.”

The last he saw of her that night was her outline, only illuminated by the moonlight, and she’d never looked more regal, or angelic to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also phasma is a bit of a bitch, but she's so OCD she can't help it.


	10. Stumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what marks the end of this story's inspiration is simply the mid - point of our story...

The next thing she had to do was a dinner. Some politician and dignitary she didn’t remember what she’d read about was attending.

They’d allowed in about a dozen reporters and photographers, and it wasn’t until Rey had moved into position to pose for photos that she thought to look for them.

Or just him.

Clad in white silk and dripping with diamonds, hair pulled back into a tight bun, Rey had never felt less like she belonged, but she knew she looked the part.

Bulbs flashed and cameras clicked, but her smile was frozen in place.

She spotted him.

How could she not?

He was the tallest man with a camera.

He lowered it only for a moment, to smile gently at her, like he had right before he’d kissed her, and her smile faltered.

She blinked suddenly, fighting the onslaught of tears.

She only had one weekend left before her parents would return, and she’d give them the news. So why was she upset?

Did she really think he would not want her if she wasn’t a princess?

The second the photo op ended, she said her goodbyes and moved to run after him.

She wasn’t used to running in heels, and honestly it was stupid for her to do in the first place, so the second she tripped going down the stairs she saw her life flash before her eyes.

Instead of pain, even from a twisted ankle, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and pull her back suddenly, as if dipping her in a dance, she looked right up into his eyes.

Those big brown orbs of intense darkness.

“Princess, falling for a commoner? Tisk. Tisk.”

He clicked his tongue at her, and she knew she was blushing.

“I was trying to find you.”

“I hung back, hoping to get an exclusive interview. Lucky thing too. You nearly fell head over heels down the stairs, and then where would the country be?”

She reached up to check, but of course her crown was still clipped into her hair, it wouldn’t fall off unless it was forcibly yanked.

“How can I ever thank you?”

She asked, somewhat breathless, as he helped her stand back on her feet, or rather, heels.

He still had a good six inches or so on her, and he smiled down at her,

“I don’t know, what’s the going rate for saving the princess’s life?”

“Twice in two weeks now.”

She added quietly.

His face slackened,

“When was the first?”

She smiled, and to her horror felt tears stinging her eyes again,

“When you found me in the park.”

“Princess!”

Her advisors and escorts were calling her back, and she stepped away from him before they could see.

Her fingers still tingled from where she’d gripped his arms.

That night she slept fitfully, and dreamt only of him.

The last few nights she’d taken the pills they’d given her and never dreamt but now there were vivid colors, scary situations, and then always his face.

Sometimes she was being chased by him, sometimes she was bringing about his death.

She only woke up when a shadowy figure shoved a sword into her stomach.

There had been a flash of bright green light, and then the next thing she knew her eyes were snapping open.

Breathing fast, she pushed back the stifling covers and ran to the windows, throwing them open wide, and letting the night air cool the sweat coating her skin.

Once she began to calm down, she realized that it was still just as dark as the night she’d first run away, and started it all.

Now only two days remained before her parents return, and the next morning was blissfully clear of any activities. At Finn’s insistence she’d gotten firm with her advisors. Once she’d caught up on the phone calls and the meetings, and gone nearly hoarse in the process, she put her foot down.

She would _require_ the final days to prepare for her parents return, and no one who wanted to keep their job was to mention her absence.

That part had been hard to say with a straight face, but when she saw Pamela roll her eyes, she felt the fire begin to rise within herself.

No one was going to be fired, not really, she couldn’t make final decisions like that, but considering how she’d vanished for a whole day without being found, they didn’t really want to risk her doing anything rash like that again.

As it was, she wondered if they’d upped the dose for her sleeping pills as retaliation.

Not that she had to take them of course, but she didn’t want any funny questions or looks.

Rey sighed, staring down at the gardens and listening to the soothing babble of the fountain. The city beyond the walls didn’t look as perfect and unattainable as it had, now that she’d been out and in it, but it certainly didn’t look any less appealing either.

Considering that somewhere out there, he was probably walking around, and she wondered if he was thinking about her.

About their meeting the other day.

The way he’d looked at her, oh, if she’d been wearing any less she would have felt naked.

It was like all the heavy layers of the dress melted away beneath his gaze.

He pierced her very soul with those eyes.

His hands had been so strong on her, as if she’d never be able to fall with him around.

She wondered if he could carry her over the threshold, if he would look good in a suit as he did in his casual black attire.

She blinked.

Getting ahead of herself a wee bit.

Her head fell into her hands and she mumbled to herself,

“What are you doing?”

Imagining a life outside of the palace.

She had thought at first as a child, nothing could be more magical than growing up as a princess. But now, she knew better.

Late nights without sleeping would be a lot more fun with someone to share them with, and Rey instantly imagined talking with Ben, all night, about anything, everything, and all sorts of other things. Kissing was nice, and his hands were so tender with her, she wondered how he would react if she told him she’d like him to be her first.

It was a well guarded secret.

But why shouldn’t she be?

Nineteen and hardly ever alone with any man besides Finn.

She loved him, certainly, but had never wanted him like that. Now she couldn’t say the same for him. She’d catch him watching her some days, especially recently, and wonder.

But no one had ever made her feel like Ben.

Like her very soul sang out to him.

When he looked at her, she almost thought she could see a hint of love in his eyes.

Or maybe it was just desire.

It didn’t matter.

There was little chance things would actually work out the way she wanted.

Her parents would probably lock her in her room the second she began to speak.

 


	11. Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chap cause ive been horrible with updates

Ben was unable to eat, much of anything, nor sleep for more than fitful periods of rest that left him feeling more groggy than actually rested.

Poe was beginning to avoid him, calling him unbearable to be around.

He walked all the way to the park, and when he made a circle of it, he half prayed to find Rey curled up on one of the benches again, bag packed, and ready to run off with him to god knew where.

Of course all he got for his trouble was a stare from a wild alley cat, yowling with knowing yellow eyes that he was wasting his time.

It was better than nothing.

The next day he decided to retrace their steps, and take pictures of everywhere they had gone. To his everlasting regret, he’d not gotten a single photograph of the Rey who’d spent the day lighting up his life.

So he did the next best thing, documented the spots they’d laughed, shared a drink, and best of all, danced before sharing a kiss.

The boat was his final stop.

Before returning home to the darkroom.

Stringing up the wet photos, and waiting for them to develop, Ben had a breakdown. It started off easily, just an errant thought that maybe Rey wouldn’t be able to see him again, beyond across the room at official photo shoots.

Then he imagined her being engaged to some far off prince.

Finally, he saw himself photographing their wedding and pretending like it wasn’t a dagger in the chest.

He slid to the floor and hugged his legs tightly as the tears came, until he was almost shaky from the sobs.

It was foolish, and a complete waste of energy, but he’d ended up liking her far more than he’d imagined. He didn’t even like her. It was more like she’d made him feel like _more_ around her. He’d known who she was and that it was all futile, but for those few hours, he’d mattered to her, and not as a subject. As a person. The way she’d spoken about him in the museum told him something she never might.

She felt something too.

Poe found him, slumped against the wall, having finally passed out from exhaustion, photographs long since dried, and he decided not to wake him. He simply made sure the photos were laid out carefully and he covered all the liquids. Switching off the red light, he looked at Ben and sighed.

“Buddy, I think you’re overdoing it.”

 

When Ben woke up the next morning, he was on the couch, draped in a blanket, and Poe was moving around in the kitchen, humming something ridiculously similar to ‘Memories are Made of This.’

“What time issit?”

Ben slurred, his tongue still heavy from sleep.

“About ten.”

The sunlight was burning a searing hole in his retinas, and he almost panicked until he remembered it was Sunday.

“Whatcha making?”

“Eggs and bacon on toast.”

“Coffee.”

Wasn’t a question.

Poe’s humming grew louder and he paused right in front of Ben’s face with a steaming mug of something that smelled deliciously strong.

“Here ya go loverboy.”

He took it carefully in his hands, noting it was hot enough to probably burn his tongue, but he didn’t care.

However, just before he could brave a sip, a fierce round of knocking sounded on the front door, and he could only blink over at Poe.

“One of your own jilted loves, _buddy_?”

Poe rolled his eyes and turned off the heat under the bacon before walking away from the stove.

He shook the spatula at Ben,

“Shut your mouth. I never leave anyone jilted. They’re all satisfied customers. Some more clingy than others.”

He yanked open the door to nearly get his face hit by the delicate fist belonging to none other than Princess Rey.

“Uh…Hi. Good morning?”

*

When Rey called Finn to her room at approximately sunrise, she could see she’d woken him from a nap. However, she was feeling none too charitable, having not slept since awakening from her nightmare, and slowly progressed into a more anxious and frantic state.

A hot bath around three am had not helped. But at least she was physically more relaxed.

“I want to go outside the palace.”

His face fell.

“I highly advise against that, even with your cleared schedule. Pamela will not-“

Rey held up her finger,

“Oh no, I don’t give a fig what she’d like. If she even dares tell my parents anything, I will find a way to have her fired. Or banished. Whatever is easier. I am going out today, and it’s just a visit to the museum. For my benefit. Tell her whatever you must.”

Finn frowned,

“You aren’t going alone. I’m coming with you.”

Rey shook her head.

“You can’t. I’ll be perfectly safe. This is personal business I must attend to.”

“But-“

“Please don’t fight me. This could be the last time I am truly free to do what I want. I’m not going to waste the day inside the palace.”

Finn sighed.

“At least let me escort you to your destination. From there you may proceed alone.”

Rey could see he wasn’t going to give up without a fight, so she finally nodded.

“You may accompany me up until the block which I specify. No further.”

“I’ll go get the car ready.”

Rey stopped him with a hand on his shoulder,

“Oh no. Not yet. I want to look my best before I leave.”

Finn cocked a brow,

“Not sneaking out in eastern trademaster garb?”

Rey smiled,

“Not this time.”

The dress she ended up choosing was fairly tame compared to what she usually wore to ceremonies or social dinners, and only had a small foot long train. Easily tucked into the back of the car which Finn was to drive her in.

Her shoes were comfortable black leather ballet flats, and she left her hair down in loose waves, clipped back from her face with a single gold clawpin. No jewelry, not too much makeup.

She was a princess, but she didn’t want to scare anyone she came upon.

She told Finn to park beside and up from the lemonade stand, and she smiled at the man beneath the umbrella, before bowing her head to him slightly.

One block up, the three story apartment building loomed over her, and she inhaled deeply, before slowly breathing out.

Inside, there was a kindly old lady at the desk, and when Princess Reyna asked for the apartment occupied by Ben Solo and Poe Dameron, she gave it.

The stairs were no challenge in flats, and her dress barely touched the floor, so fast did she run.

Only when she found the correct number did she pause, and yet again try to breathe normally.

F-87.

Her hands were not gloved, and they were sweating.

She lifted her right hand, and formed a fist, pounding the door as loudly and quickly as she dared.

What if they weren’t even home?

What if-

The door opened swiftly and Poe Dameron, messy and aproned yet still somehow incredibly put together, answered.

He leaned against the frame and gave her a once over before winking.

“Uh Hi.” Rey stammered.

“Good morning?”

He said like a question, clearly wondering what on earth she was doing there, at the door, in a far too fancy dress.

She glanced behind him, through the open door, and saw Ben lying on the couch, covered in a blanket, coffee cup in hand.

About five seconds passed before he decided to look up at who was at the door, and in that time, Poe stepped back, allowing her to walk inside, and Ben dropped his cup.

“Holy shit.”

Ben said.

Rey gulped, and stepped cautiously closer, wary of the spreading coffee.

Poe leapt into action and tossed a roll of paper towels at Ben, who was so busy staring at her, he completely missed it, so Rey reached out and caught them.

“Hi. I’m so sorry for showing up like this. But I had to see you. I mean, _see_ you. Not encounter you at the palace. Which I’m also sorry for.”

Ben was still gaping up at her, and she was almost afraid she’d broken him.

She handed him the paper towels, and he accepted it, like a gold medal.

He dropped them precisely on the stain, and then got up suddenly, so much so he towered over her, and she almost faltered, taking a tiny step backwards.

“You look like an angel who fell out of my dreams.”

That was the last thing he said, before pulling her into his arms.

She was too surprised and delighted to protest.

His arms wrapped around her so tightly she wasn’t sure how he’d moved so fast.

She clung to him as best she could, and when his lips found hers, she could taste something terribly like tears, and she wondered if she’d imagined his eyes being red.

They finally broke apart, somewhat, so Rey could catch her breath.

“I had such a horrible dream last night. I couldn’t sleep after. But you said you dreamed of me?”

Ben grinned sheepishly, and nodded.

“You were getting married to some far-off prince, and wearing the most spectacular gown. Just a bit poofier than this. You looked beautiful. You do.”

She smiled so wide it was hurting.

“Thank you.”

Then it turned sharp.

She clung to him tighter just as he started to loosen his hold.

“What’s the matter?”

There was a lilt there, like he’d just stopped short of saying something else.

Something endearing?

“Ben…I don’t know what’s going to happen… but I know, if nothing else, I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

He buried his face in the cleft between her neck and shoulders, kissing the bare skin there, before speaking,

“Rey, Rey, oh Rey you wonderful creature. You have stolen my heart and made me more than I thought I’d ever be. Just by touching your soul to mine. Even if I never see you again, except in my dreams, know that I love you too.”

He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before moving back to kiss her lips again, and someone started clapping.

Two someones.

They broke apart and Rey blushed scarlet when she saw Poe standing with Finn.

He had followed her. Of course.

“Tell me, do you like bacon and eggs?”

Poe was saying, the instant Rey had seen that her loyal bodyguard was there too.

She stepped back from Ben, but did not let go of his hand.

They all shared a magnificent breakfast, and Rey found herself not wanting to leave the moment, ever. It was a bright shining golden gleaming instant of pure perfect harmony, and even though any second it would end, she wished she could freeze time.

But a museum visit could only last so long.

Before she knew it, Finn was practically nudging her in the side, telling her they needed to go, and Poe was nudging him also, to check out the collection of framed articles he had, giving her and Ben a moment to say goodbye.

“Promise this won’t be the last time I see you.” She was saying, trying not to sound desperate. Ben shook his head, holding her hands carefully in his own,

“I cannot promise things. I will come see you as often as the press will allow. But with the walls between us, it’s unlikely it will be anything more than a professional visit. No touching, only space.”

Rey wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t.

But tears ignored her.

She looked away from him, and he reached out to brush them aside, his hands warm on her cheeks.

“If you ever decide to run away again, you’ll always be welcome here.”

Rey nodded.

“Thank you. I’m just hoping for the best tomorrow.”

Her parents.

They were going to be the final straw.

The kiss now tasted of her tears, and she decided she would try to dream of him again, but only happy dreams.

“Goodbye Princess. Be safe.”

He whispered, just before Finn whisked her away.

It was what he said in her dreams too.


	12. Someone Special

The King and Queen had more than had their share of grief and trouble, until their sweet Princess Reyna had come along, and finally, they’d been able to channel their emotions of love into a new form.

As young adults, they’d both fallen in love with the same person, and been horribly wounded when they’d lost their other half. But as it turned out, fate gave them a second chance, in each other.

Forbidden as one half of the triangle would have been, things went naturally the only way they could. Padme Amidala took to being queen like a bird to the breeze, and Obi-Wan, scared as he was more for the future of being a father, was happily ruling at her side.

They ruled equally but he tended to defer to her more often than not.

When their daughter turned nineteen, they decided she was old enough and responsible enough to be left in charge, as they took a well needed vacation and retreat.

Certainly they spent some of their time amongst the French peoples, but it was mainly a time for them to renew their love and bond with each other.

Upon their return to the kingdom, they could sense a cloud of darkness and uncertainty over the palace, even before setting foot inside, or having seen Reyna.

Obi-Wan turned to Padme with his ginger brows furrowed,

“Do you think something has happened?”

His wife, ever lovely despite her brown curls slowly becoming more and more streaked with silver, nodded,

“I don’t believe we’ve ever been away this long, but I do sense something different. Reyna has not even written or called while we were gone. Either she’s had too much fun, or none at all.”

A gentle smile quirked her lips, and Obi-Wan relaxed slightly, as he took her hand to lead her up the steps to the giant double doors.

“Let’s pray it’s the former.”

Finn, Reyna’s assigned and personal favorite bodyguard was first to greet them, welcoming them home, before Pamela swept in, babbling away about the recent dinners and meetings Reyna had taken over for them, and what they were to expect in the next week.

Padme lifted her hand, halting all speech at once,

“Please, Pamela, it’s wonderful to see you, all of you,” she smiled kindly at the entire crowd of staff that had gathered, before continuing, “But my King and I are tired, and we must rest before we even begin to think about what we’re to do or say tomorrow. Thank you all.”

The staff bowed and murmured various apologies, but Obi-Wan and Padme insisted it wasn’t needed, before moving onto the hallways leading to their rooms.

“Will you go see if our daughter is awake? She probably missed you more.”

Obi-Wan stroked the side of Padme’s arm, and grimaced slightly.

In the last few months, before the trip, Rey had gotten slightly more distant from him, and he wasn’t sure why. In her younger years, they’d used to talk and talk for hours, whether in the library with her at his side, books of fairy tales or star charts spread out before them, or while walking through the garden, pointing out places in the city she’d want to tour again as Queen someday.

She pouted slightly at him,

“My King, you sell yourself short. She loves her father. But I will go. You get settled. I’ll join you shortly for a cup of tea.”

She kissed him on the cheek, nearly giggling like a schoolgirl at how his beard tickled her, and then swept off to Rey’s room.

 The door was shut, and locked of course, so Padme stepped up close, and knocked softly, in case her daughter was napping.

“Rey? My darling, are you awake?”

As any parent knows, the sound that can be called the worst thing in the world, would be the sound of one’s child crying.

That was the first thing Padme heard, when she pressed her ear to the door and carefully listened.

Luckily, she had a hair pin, or several dozen in, so she used it to easily pick the lock, and slowly opened the door, spotting Rey upon her bed, sobbing into the pillows.

“Oh my sweet, what on earth is the matter?”

She hurried over to her and gently put one hand on her shoulder, not wanting to be too imposing.

So distraught was her daughter, that words seemingly had escaped her. She pulled back from the pillow she’d been hugging, and threw her arms around Padme’s neck instead.

In between gasps and sobs, Padme could only make out a few words.

Something about how she would never have such a chance, or maybe she meant she’d met a boy named Chance?

She wasn’t sure.

She stroked Rey’s hair and patted her on the back, whispering soothing words of comfort, as only she could.

“Whatever it is my sweet dear, we will work it out. I promise you. I’m so glad you’re all right. The moment we returned, without ever having a word from you, I was worried.”

“I – didn’t – want – to – bother – you – while – you were away…”

Rey managed to get out in a semisolid sentence.

Padme pulled away slightly, to look her daughter in the eyes, which were a bit red and swollen, as Rey was still blinking back tears, but she had the same beautiful green as her father,

“It would have been no bother at all. Tell me, what troubles you? Has Pamela been too harsh? Did Finn have to scare someone off?”

“Mother… I do not think you can help. It is nothing anyone has done. It’s what I have done.”

Padme stroked the side of Rey’s face, brushing away strands of brown that clung to her damp cheeks,

“What could you have done to cause yourself such grief?”

But deep down, a mother’s intuition was already whispering the deepest and darkest fear of all. When a child leaves their parents, it is for love, and for someone besides them to give their love to.

Yet, she knew she should rejoice. For it was a beautiful day that her daughter would know the deepest love and greatest tragedy all in one.

“I went outside the palace.”

Rey said in a hushed whisper.

Padme frowned,

“Well what is so terrible about that? Surely you had errands, people to see, dignitaries needing tours…I seem to recall one such person from Ireland wanted to visit our museum…”

Trailing off, she realized Rey was shaking her head.

“It was not an official leave. I ran away in the night. Finn covered for me. Lied about it. Refused to allow anyone to contact you. I came back the next night. But it was too late. I had already made up my mind.”

Padme’s hands shook slightly, but she lowered them to take Rey’s in her own, and she sighed,

“That is… unfortunate. But what could have driven you to such a thing?”

Rey was blinking back more tears, her lip quivering,

“I just… got so tired of it all. I couldn’t stand another moment of stifling schedules and rules dictating my life.”

Padme’s mind was racing as she digested Rey’s words.

There had been plenty of moments she’d felt the same overwhelming desire to simply run away, take Obi-Wan’s hand, and never look back, but that had been before, in the early days. With the death of… Anakin, still fresh.

Even a decade later, it hurt to just think his name.

But it was more than that, there were days that she’d picture him, imagine him still here, and wonder what he’d think of Rey, their kingdom, and how wonderfully he could have fit into it all.

It was never to be, yet Padme ached for it.

There was something else, Rey was not saying. She might have had an illicit day out among the people, and walked upon the scuffed cobblestones, sipping iced lemonade and smiling at the sun, but that wasn’t all.

“Were you alone all day?”

Never mind how she managed to pass unrecognized, Padme was a former master of disguises and concealment tricks from her days as a Princess, she couldn’t have been surprised that Rey easily inherited that skill.

Rey licked her lips, and shook her head, eyes dropping from Padme’s,

“No. I met someone in the park.”

Ah.

There it was.

One word.

Padme remembered how she’d first described Anakin to Obi-Wan, and he’d done the same in turn. The word they’d used was ‘Knight.’

 _‘Someone’_ held just the same amount of deeper meaning. Rey’s mouth even twitched like she wanted to smile, before dipping back into sadness.

“You are fond of them, yes? But because they are not like us, you think it cannot be?”

Rey nodded, still looking away from her, and her lip was quivering, though her eyes did not shed any more tears. Perhaps she was out.

Padme put her hand under Rey’s chin, gently turning her daughter back to face her,

“My sweet child, this is the twentieth century. We are not bound to duty, and must not only marry other royals. He could be your consort, if you both wished it.”

Rey’s jaw dropped.

“But I thought you said I could only marry a prince from a far off land.”

Padme laughed, a deep rich sound, which she had not let herself make in so many months, unless the King said something particularly ridiculous,

“That was a joke dearest. It was never meant to be taken as law. We are a dying breed, monarchs. The next few decades will see this kingdom dissolve and collapse, peacefully, into a democracy. It is as your father and I would will it. You will be queen someday, but perhaps in name only.”

Rey looked as if she could hardly believe what her mother was saying.

It was an expression Padme was very much used to, but only coming from other people.

“So if I wanted to take a trip somewhere, with him, I could?”

Padme smiled,

“What is the destination you have in mind, if I may ask?”

Rey finally echoed her mother’s expression,

“Italy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes, i *do* absolutely ship anakin/padme/obiwan/happiness why do you ask?  
> oh because i wrote angst for them again. oops.


	13. Kisses at Sunset

Rey was still unsure whether to pinch herself or not to preserve the moment, as her mother shrugged and told her,

“If you’d like. You should go. Tomorrow, run to him, tell him the news. Then bring him back for dinner. I want to meet the man who’s so charmed and bewitched my daughter.”

Her mother looked more like a saint than she ever had, and Rey pulled her in again for another hug, that time one of desperate happiness, and not of despair.

She could scarcely believe it, and when the Queen left her room, left her alone to her thoughts, she thought to herself, if it was possible, she could die of happiness.

Now it was no mere itch beneath her skin, nor fever burning in her blood, she was certain, she had the need, the hunger, the thirst for an adventure, and she wanted nothing more than Ben at her side.

She could go see the ocean, taste the salty air and feel the coolness of damp sand between her toes, and she wondered just how ridiculous Ben would look if she pushed him into an oncoming wave.

She bit back a giggle as she imagined his face.

That night, she took her sleeping pills gladly, and when the blank unconsciousness of dreamless sleep embraced her, she dived in fully.

*

Daunting as the idea of dinner with the King and Queen was, for Ben Solo, the most intimidating thought of all was what he could say to his own family, when he returned to Sicily with a Princess in tow.

It wasn’t until Rey informed him they could take the royal family Jet that he realized just how real it was all becoming. He hadn’t even picked out a ring yet. Not that he could afford anything like Rey deserved, but he wanted to _try_ and impress her.

Although, neither of them had really even touched on the subject of a formal marriage or bond, she had told him that there was a rich story behind her own parents engagement.

Once the plane took off, Ben stopped clutching the armrests in a death grip and turned to look at Rey, who suddenly looked nervous.

“What’s the matter?”

“What if they don’t like me?”

She licked her lips, and glanced at her outfit, a casual pink silk skirt, with a lemon yellow blouse, plain black flats, Ben’s own attire, the usual black leather jacket with the red stripe, a black shirt, and black pants, and sighed. She was underdressed more than ever before, but she still felt horribly out of place.

“How could they not? You’re a Princess for gods sake.”

Rey frowned,

“That doesn’t matter.”

Ben rolled his eyes, before reaching over to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together tightly,

“You’re going to make me a Prince… technically. So they can’t help but love that. I’ve always told them I’m royalty.”

“Not really. I mean, by the time I’m Queen,” Rey winced, “My parents said the monarchy will probably not exist anymore.”

Ben huffed out a sigh.

“That’s not the point. You’ll always be royalty to me.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, the first real contact they’d had in about a week, except for holding hands beneath the table during the dinner with her parents, and she visibly shivered.

“Are you cold?”

The plane had a very nice air conditioning system, and Ben started pulling away, prepared to give her his jacket, but she shook her head.

“No, I just, was thinking about things after the wedding, like…er…”

She trailed off, her eyes going down and away from him, as her cheeks turned pink.

Ben gulped.

Considering the way the royal parents had reacted to his age, but then calmed down at once when Rey gave them a look, he suspected they knew far more about the lack of sex in the relationship than he liked.

“You mean the honeymoon?”

He tried gently, and she nodded very quickly, still not looking at him.

“I mean, I’m a total v -- amateur. A vampamateur.” She finished hurriedly.

Ben bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

She was adorable.

“Am I supposed to understand that? Are you going to bite me on our honeymoon?”

He couldn’t help grinning at her, when she blushed even redder.

“Shut up.”

“Okay your majesty. I’ll stop.”

There was a companionable, but rather heavy silence for the rest of the short flight.

Upon landing, Rey spoke up again,

“Will your parents be meeting us here? Picking us up I mean.”

Ben shook his head.

“Another friend of mine will be giving us a lift home. James Hux. You’ll like him.”

Rey frowned,

“What kind of last name is that?”

Ben laughed,

“He’s not Italian. He’s Irish. But once you see his head you’ll understand that.”

Rey was mumbling under her breath as they disembarked, while the steward brought out their luggage.

Already Ben could see the flaming carrot top belonging to Hux, and he waved to him in the distance. He wasn’t quite prepared to see his parents on his first day back, so he’d arranged for Rey and him to stay in a cottage on the beach, just far enough away from his parents house, but still a decent walking distance.

The truth was, he’d not gotten around to telling Rey the rest of the story, while Snoke had never gone to jail for what he’d done, he’d gotten bitten in the ass by karma, dying at age twenty-five from a tumor in his brain, and shockingly, had willed all his existing property to Ben.

That included a car with several thousand miles on it, still drivable, a house, small but large enough for at least three or four people, and enough money to have lasted him and Poe their first six months away from home. It was never discovered what he’d done to accomplish so much in such a short time, but Ben had the sneaking suspicion that unlike most people who’d known Snoke, he was lucky to have escaped with just a scar.

The car and house stayed behind of course, but Ben now had a place to go, whenever he came back home, if he didn’t decide to stay with his family.

They had a bit of a falling out during the last thanksgiving he’d visited, and so he’d planned to make use of Snoke’s gift, but now, he had an even more important reason to be glad for it.

Every amount of misery Ben had experienced as a child was all worth it in that moment that Rey stepped outside of Hux’s car, took in the sight of his technical house, the ocean beyond, and started crying.

Throwing her arms around him, he held her close, and looked at Hux with confusion and concern for a moment, before questioning,

“These are happy tears, right?”

She nodded against his chest, and he relaxed slightly.

“Okay…shall we let Hux carry our stuff inside, so you can go walk the beach for the first time?”

Rey looked up and him and nodded at once in delight, tears blinking away, and Ben threw Hux an apologetic look as well as his jacket, to which he received a rather rude gesture, before guiding the Princess towards the crashing waves.

The seagulls were surprisingly few and far between, so all that Ben could really hear was the roar of the larger waves in the distance, and those breaking at their feet.

Rey was smiling so wide he wondered if he’d ever be able to tear her away.

She’d taken off her shoes about five seconds before they’d gotten wet, so fast had she run right for the water, and he was gladly carrying them for her, gripping her hand tightly in his other free one.

“It’s pure magic, isn’t it?”

She asked him, looking out at the horizon, and he could have agreed, how beautiful the sunset was, the way the blue of the water melted into the pink and orange of the sky, but facing her, and seeing the wonder on her face, he answered,

“I think you are, yes.”

It was horribly cheesy, but he meant every word.

She turned away, with what could have been described shocking will power, and looked up at him, for he more than towered over her as she was barefoot, and her smile faltered a little when she caught his intense stare.

“I meant the water…”

Ben nodded, his legs halting, so that she was forced to stop beside him, as just as he leaned in, before their lips could touch he spoke,

“I know.”

Kissing Rey at sunset, with waves tickling his toes was his new favorite thing, Ben decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this hasn't been updated regularly meaculpa meaculpa


	14. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies to any underage readers who may have been reading this, but the rating is going up due to...well, me writing what i like to think i do best....reylo smut.

The small beach house that Ben had brought her to was incredible. Tiny, yet still with enough space that she wasn’t going to accidentally run into him on the way to the bathroom in the morning.

But there was a nagging question in the back of her mind. Their little not quite a conversation from the plane had not gone the way she’d imagined, and in fact she’d seemed to have killed all conversation up until they landed.

Would it be the end of the world if they didn’t wait til six months, til the wedding, til the honeymoon, for just everything?

Rey found that the idea of just falling asleep beside Ben, and waking up to his kisses in the morning, hands intertwined, wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and in fact might just be the best.

She wasn’t sure if he would go for it, if he would want more, or worse, if he’d laugh in her face.

No, he was much too kind to do that.

But he could smile at her, and shake his head slowly, managing to make her feel about as small as possible while still being kind.

“Rey?”

He was calling to her from the kitchen.

He’d told her he was going to make his specialty for dinner.

She tiptoed past the hall with his bedroom, and then found her way out to the kitchen, where something that smelled deliciously like fresh coffee crept into her senses.

“Yes?”

“It’s ready.”

He waved a hand at the table, and her jaw dropped.

A veritable cornucopia of Italian breakfast foods were scattered atop the wood.

She asked him to tell her what everything was, and the first thing he pointed to was the coffee cup,

“Café Latte, for the lady, as well as chilled _Macedonia_ , or fruit salad, some rolled salami, fresh sliced tomatoes and spinach, and of course, yogurt with honey.”

“This looks amazing. I thought you were making something crazy, and you’ve made breakfast for dinner.”

Ben came around the island in the center of the kitchen to hug her from behind, hands interlocking in front of her chest, just shy of actually brushing over her breasts, as he placed a kiss on her neck, just below her ear and a few inches from her jawline.

“I’m glad I have impressed the Princess.”

His actions took her by surprise, and she felt a little shiver of something similar to a chill, but instead warmer, slide down her spine.

“Can we go eat outside?” She asked, sounding somewhat breathless.

His hands let go of themselves and moved to grasp her waist, gently, so gently.

“If you want, yeah.”

Rey slowly turned around so that she was facing him, and his hands slide with her, so that he still held her waist, but now his thumbs were pressed equally framing her stomach, and she had a strange knot in the midst of it, but one that seemed to make her crave a kiss, not food.

“Please?” She murmured, lids lowering over her eyes, and lips pouting just so.

Ben was beginning to frown, confused.

“Of course we can.”

She started to lean into him, and the instant before her eyes slid closed completely, she saw his widen, as if he’d gotten it, finally.

His lips met hers within seconds, and his hands tightened on her waist.

She hummed in delight, as his mouth moved over hers, and she bit his bottom lip right before he tried to get her to part her lips with his tongue. It was his signature move now. She knew all his little tricks.

Well, not _all_ of them perhaps.

Before she knew exactly what happening, Ben had slowly shifted them, like in a dance, and she felt the hard edge of the island counter at her back, as the front of his body became flush with hers.

Actually, now that she was thinking about it, there was something rather hard digging into her hip, and it was no table.

Finally, Ben broke the kiss for air, and Rey smiled dreamily.

“Are you having fun yet?”

“Princess, you’re about to make me forget all about dinner if you keep this up.”

Ben managed to gasp out, with his hands still locked on her waist, as if he was afraid to touch her anywhere else.

Something in her stomach fluttered, and she couldn’t help but ask,

“Keep what up?”

She had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly what he was talking about, but also, she had nothing to compare this too, so she almost wasn’t sure.

But instead of answering purely with words, Ben instead ground his hips slowly against hers, and she fought the urge to gasp.

“Teasing little thing, aren’t you? No idea how you’re getting me worked up? Shall I give you a preview of what will happen after I put your beautiful ring on, and kiss you in front of God himself?”

Ben was saying things she didn’t quite understand, but at the same time, things that were driving up the urge to simply start removing items of clothing, after all, it was beginning to grow unbearably hot in the kitchen, and the windows were open as well as the door cracked.

Rey was absolutely drowning in her need for him, but she didn’t even know where to begin.

“Yes, please.”

His hands moved, at last, to slid up behind her back, pulling her just slightly away from the counter, before moving down to cup her ass, somewhere she’d never been touched by a man, much less even her servants when helping her dress, and lifted her easily onto the island.

She let out a small squeak, and he stepped even closer to her, right between her spread legs.

The skirt she was wearing was fairly short, for a Princess’ attire, and the rich silk fabric seemed to caress her skin as he pushed it up slowly, his hands now the things doing the caressing, making her feel hotter and hotter by the second.

“What are you doing?”

She found herself asking, even though it was quite obvious.

He leaned in, and nipped at her neck, right below her ear again, but this time, he sucked the skin and licked it afterwards, as if to sooth the sting of his bite.

“I’m trying to seduce you. And show you just how you make me feel. It is working?”

Now that his front was flush with her, between her legs, she couldn’t ignore the thing she’d felt before, it was right there, so close she could reach out and touch it.

She wasn’t a complete idiot. She knew men and women had different bits and pieces. Even if some were the same, on her, breasts were a whole different thing than on him.

But she went with that instead. She reached up and stroked her hands over his broad shoulders, and down, past the breast pocket and lower, until she stopped, frozen with nerves, and complete unfamiliarity.

Ben licked his lips, looked directly at her, for now they were finally on equal level, and smiled crookedly from one side of his mouth.

“Got anything to say?”

Rey took a deep breath, and she felt his hands stop moving as well. He was clearly looking for some sort of signal, permission or orders otherwise.

“I think dinner is going to get cold.”

Ben smiled all the way at that,

“Some of it can afford to be.”

Rey drew mindless shapes on the front of his shirt, just two inches or so above where it tucked into his pants, and tried to think.

The roaring in her head wasn’t from the ocean waves outside the door, although it might as well have been. She was falling, falling deep into territory she’d never even dreamed of, or at least thought of consciously.

No experience.

Whereas he probably had years of it.

Now she was even more nervous.

“Will you teach me?”

She finally looked at him, in the eyes, since the moment she’d stopped, when his hands had begun moving towards uncharted territory.

“Rey,” He shocked her with the use of her actual name, no endearment, no proper Royal term, just her, “I will only do what you say is ok. Anything or anywhere I touch you don’t want, tell me to stop. Whether with your hand on mine, or with your voice. Okay?”

Rey simply nodded. She didn’t really want him to _ever_ stop touching her, when his hands just resting on her bare thighs felt so nice. The entire plan of simply sleeping _beside_ him was beginning to slip out of the window with the scent of the coffee.


	15. New Horizons

Ben could scarcely believe what was happening. He’d started out the evening with completely pure intentions, and now he had lifted Rey up onto the kitchen counter and practically had his hands up her skirt.

Well, he’d pushed the skirt out of the way, so technically not up, but the point remained, Rey was letting him put his hands on her and she’d not even so much as jumped when he pressed his suddenly half hard erection against her.

The way she’d looked at him!

It was enough to make a celibate monk reconsider his vows.

She’d probably not been meaning to look quite so alluring with her eyes half shut and lips pouting up at him, but she’d done it anyway. He’d been on the verge of getting hard just kissing her innocently on the beach, but that was like zero to sixty when she’d pressed up against him and kissed him right beside where they were going to have dinner.

He’d bitten his tongue to keep from joking that he’d rather have her for dinner, or at least dessert, but that would likely have only led to confusion and more embarrassment when he explained himself.

She nodded at him to continue, and so he did, he closed the gap he’d created, and kissed her again, as his hands slowly slid up even further under the fabric of her skirt. He was secretly pleased to discover that like much of what she owned, her panties were made of silk as well. He moved his hands away from the sides of her hip, and just before he could even graze a thumb to the front of her underwear, he felt a hand on his.

“Stop.”

The kiss broke, and he froze.

“Sorry.”

Rey was shaking her head.  
“No, it’s fine. It’s me. I haven’t done much…of anything. I don’t even know what I’ll like…if anything. Okay?”

He retracted his hands and reached up to cup her face, forcing her to look right at him.

“You don’t know how much I’m going to show you about even yourself. You will learn what pleases you and what doesn’t, and that’s okay. I’m going to endeavor to do more of the former, and never repeat the latter.”

She nodded.

“Okay, that sounds all right. Don’t freak out, but I think I feel… _wet_ down there.”

She made a little scrunched up face, and glanced downwards so fast he thought he might have imagined it.

“Oh angel, that just means you’re interested, you’re excited. I do interest you, don’t I?”

He was teasing her, and she shoved his shoulder, rightfully so.

“Of course you idiot. I love you.”

Ah, the three little words that always managed to make him fall a little further himself.

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled against her nose, what he’d learned in high school was called Eskimo kissing.

“I know.”

She grinned at him, and he realized in that moment, that it wasn’t going to be serious, or all silent. She needed him to make it light, and fun. He wouldn’t be worried if she laughed, or even just giggled at anything he did.

He also didn’t have any sort of protection on him, or in the house, so already he knew that things would have to be at a slower pace, at least until he could sneak away to ask Hux for a favor.

“Okay, go ahead. I want you to touch me.”

Rey told him, with a somewhat determined look on her face, as her hands lifted to remove his own from her face, and placed them back down on her bare thighs, one for each.

She then reached out and linked her arms around his neck, pulling him back in for a kiss.

He smiled against it, and did as she requested.

The first touch of her underwear did cause her to jump slightly, but then she relaxed against him, meanwhile, he was anything but, for by brushing a thumb just over the front of her panties, he could feel her arousal soaking through the silk.

He groaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened.

She probably didn’t realize what it meant, but as he began to rub his thumb against the hard nub he could feel through the fabric, she seemed to grow hotter to the touch, and gave out a little gasp against his mouth.

She shivered in his arms when he slipped a finger around the fabric and touched her bare skin, pressing right between her slick coated nether lips, and Ben wasn’t sure who was more turned on in that moment.

“Ben…that feels so good.”

She broke the kiss to sigh, and he nipped at her lip, before moving around to kiss across her jawline and down her neck.

“Oh Rey, this is just the beginning.”

Though he could only say he’d been with somewhat experienced women, suddenly the idea of being the first of everything for Rey was sounding like his birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one.

First kiss? Check. First make out session? Check. First touch below the waist? Check.

She hadn’t even done more than minimal exploring on him, but he was incredibly aroused and aching for her hands on him, but he wouldn’t press the issue. In fact, the only thing he was going to _press_ was for her first orgasm.

Judging by the way she was squirming around and shifting closer and closer, despite any real remaining space between them, she was getting close.

While his thumb rubbed small slow circles on her clit, he dared to push his index finger between her lips and beyond, just about an inch inside, and she squeaked.

He paused, his lips freezing on the side of her neck, where he’d been in the process of leaving a mark that would be a challenge to explain, and his hand stilled instantly.

“Okay?”

Rey was licking and biting her lips, and then she nodded.

“M-hm. It’s just different. But it feels good.”

She turned slightly so that she could place a kiss on his cheek, and it was the tenderest one she’d given him yet.

“Keep going…please.”

The throaty way she said ‘please’ was what did it for him.

He began moving his fingers again, and relished the gasp it wrought from her throat.

Slowly he drew his lips over her skin, down to her delicate collarbone, where he nipped the skin beside the bone just slightly, at the same time, driving a second finger inside of her, and quickening the movement of his thumb over her.

Her forehead dipped down to his shoulder the instant he felt her clench around his hand, and the moan that echoed in his ear could have been sung by angels, or maybe something slightly more devious.

He captured her lips with a kiss as he withdrew his fingers, slowly, carefully, letting her ride out any shockwaves.

“Oh angel, how was that for you?”

Rey was looking slightly dazed, and maybe a little confused about what had just happened, and Ben was fighting the urge to laugh, not at her, but maybe a little…instead he bit the inside of his cheek, and waited to hear what she’d say.

*

The warmth that had started by pooling in her stomach as Ben had begun kissing her, with more intensity than ever before, rapidly drifted southward, and as Rey had let him continue to touch her, drawing her along, further and further than she’d ever gone even in her dreams or heated nights, she wondered just what he could mean.

Just the beginning?

When she’d felt him brush against her back, and then moving into her, flush to her body, she’d wondered about him, and how she could help, make him feel just as good, just as wanted, just _as loved_ …

Then the most incredible sensation had enveloped her and she swore she’d exploded with bliss.

It had been like an earthquake of pleasure, from her fingertips to her toes, and yet, she still felt the heady buzz, but it was mellowed, and she just wanted to touch him more, skin to skin, and kiss him endlessly.

Flushing from the delightful thing she knew was called orgasm, and the pet name he used, she replied shakily,

“Wonderful. Now you?”

She looked up and met his curious gaze, blinking slightly, trying out her bedroom eyes, and biting her lip slightly.

She saw his eyes darken, and he took a shuddering breath,

“I don’t want you to think you owe me anything. That’s not how it works…”

She withdrew her hands from where they’d been clutching his shoulders, and began to play with his shirt front, the buttons quite easily undone if she made any real effort, or, she considered wickedly, she could just rip it open.

“I want to.”

She pressed both hands over his chest, splaying her fingers out, feeling the way his muscles twitched, and she watched how his throat moved with his hasty swallow,

“If you’re sure.”

Rey nodded, and then dropped her gaze to his pants, where she’d felt the bulge before, and she automatically reached a hand for it, before asking,

“Is this good for you?”

Just by stroking a hand gently over the fabric covering his crotch was enough to pull a strangled gasp from his throat, so she took that as a yes, even before he spoke.

“If you want to touch me you can.”

His hands moved to cover hers, and he carefully undid the zipper and freed himself from the confines of his pants, revealing his erect cock to her eyes and her bare hand.

Rey wasn’t sure if she schooled her expression fast enough, but when Ben chuckled, she ripped her wide eyes from it to meet his gaze,

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I’ve never seen one up close before…are they always that big?”

Rey stammered, and with the quick shake of his head, Ben told her how lucky she was.

“Oh.”

Her hand barely wrapped around it with her fingers touching, and she would have been nervous but for the fact that he’d said they’d only do what she wanted, suddenly she was ambitious and wanted him inside her. Though she didn’t have a clue what she was really doing, just absentmindedly stroking him slowly, up and down, getting a feel for him, she noted that Ben’s breathing was growing labored.

He felt so unique in her hand, hot, heavy, definitely thick and hard, yet his skin was incredibly soft. Like the skin of his lips.

That reminded her to stop staring, and she lifted her other hand to cup his cheek, pulling him in to kiss her, and then she felt instantly less nervous.

He’d been watching her too, even though she figured he was probably just preparing to stop her from doing something wrong.

Without thinking about it, she brushed her thumb across the tip, and she felt him shudder against her, breaking the kiss to whisper,

“Oh Rey, you’re driving me crazy.”

She chased his lips for another kiss, and did the same thing with her hand again,

“Now you know an inkling about how I feel.”

She grinned against his lips and he groaned aloud.

“Rey, if you’re gonna keep torturing me, I’m not gonna be able to remain standing.”

“Oh, are you suggesting we go to your bedroom? Or mine?”

Before even bothering to answer, Ben swept her into his arms, pulling her flush with his body, trapping her hand and his cock between them, and he walked them from the kitchen, to the closest room, which happened to be his.

He dropped her on the bed, and was staring down at her with such lust in his eyes, Rey wondered if her clothes wouldn’t just melt off of their own accord.

“Or this.” She continued.

He smirked,

“You know how to drive me wild. But you’ve only been using your hands. Care to be adventurous? If not, I don’t mind. Slow and steamy is good too.”

Rey bit her lip, and looked back down at his cock, sticking nearly upright against his shirt, and as he leaned down to shuck his pants off completely she was faced with a decision.

She knew they couldn’t really do everything without possible complications, but she really wanted to put her mouth on him. That wouldn’t be a problem, would it?

She opened her mouth to ask, and immediately slammed her lips closed.

Ben looked confused,

“You okay?”

Instantly Rey buried her head in her hands, and shook it.

“No. I’m not. I couldn’t ask my own mother about this stuff. I’m certainly not going to ask you and sound like a complete idiot.”

“Hey, you’re not an idiot. If anyone is, it’s me. I made you a delicious dinner and then distracted you beyond reason.”

He was sitting beside her on the bed now, stroking his hand through her hair, and his arm was almost wrapped around her, on the verge of pulling her into his chest.

But she still wanted him.

 _Wanted_ to stoke the fire inside her stomach that had nothing to do with food.

She reached out blindly instead, and found his hardness almost at once, as if it called to her.

“Rey…”

Ben managed to gasp out, but she moved her hand faster, silencing him.

“No. I want this. I want you to finish.”

She pressed a hand on his chest, forcing him to lie backwards, and he obeyed, only slightly remaining upright, leaning on his elbows so he could watch her.

She didn’t know what she was doing still, but she got the sense one learned as one went, and if it was bad, he’d stop her.

She was now hovering over his waist and as her hand worked him, she moved down slightly so that she was practically eye level with his cock.

She saw his throat move as he swallowed, and he licked his lips, seeming to read her mind.

“Please…”

He murmured, and the decision was made for her.

She’d always wondered anyway.

She leaned down and pressed her lips only to the tip, gently and so quick it might have been any other kiss.

The sound he made sent sparks of heat to her core.

Her tongue poked out, tentatively, and she gave him a little lick, surprised at the taste. It was just like kissing and tasting any bit of his mouth, except a bit salty, as if he’d been standing out and breathing in the salty sea air.

She hummed over him and he bucked up against her, taking her by surprise before he could stop himself.

She pulled up with him so he didn’t choke her, but he was immediately gasping apologies.

“It’s fine. It must be working then.”

She looked over at him with a cheeky grin, and he nodded, looking somewhat disoriented. She’d never seen him less than perfectly composed. It was nice to know he had a breaking point, and that was her, with her hands and mouth on his cock.

“Very much so.” He finally managed to get out.

“How close do you think?”

She couldn’t help asking, though she could have bit her tongue at her completely vulgar implication.

Ben smiled shakily,

“With you doing that, a lot more than I’d imagined. Not that I’d imagined this…a lot.’

He slapped his forehead, hiding his eyes from her and she giggled.

“It’s okay. I’ve thought about us…doing something for the last few days.”

“So I’ve corrupted you…oh my god.”

Ben was mumbling into his hand, but Rey wasn’t about to let him blame himself for that.

She’d been corrupted the instant he caught her at the palace. That was the moment she knew she’d never be able to stop wanting him. She’d have been left wondering constantly ‘what if?’ and now she didn’t have to.

She smiled briefly before leaning back down to finish what she’d started.

Little licks and swirls of her tongue on him, coupled with her hands steady stroking managed to get his attention back, and even when he was warning her she needed to move her mouth, incredible and sexy as it was, away or else…she stayed.

Hot liquid shot on the back of her tongue and down her throat, and instinctively she clamped her lips shut around the tip, so that there was no mess.

She pulled away and swallowed, delicately wiping her mouth with her index finger, before looking over at him and blinking innocently.

“What the hell was that?”

Ben croaked.

Rey shrugged,

“Well, I figured I could either make a mess or just swallow it.”

Ben was staring at her like she’d fallen through the ceiling and was wearing wings.

Come to think of it, perhaps that was why he kept calling her ‘angel,’ he was waiting her to take flight and leave him.

“You’re kidding.”

Rey shrugged again,

“It wasn’t that bad. Reminded me of when I’d put salt in my tea instead of sugar. I mean, I learned never to do it again, but it wasn’t the end of the world.”

Ben burst out laughing, and curled over onto his side he was shaking so hard.

“Oh my god.”

Rey was confused.

“Is something wrong?”

Ben shot up at once, and yanked her to him, into a strange hug bordering on a cuddle, and though he was still naked from the waist down, she found she didn’t mind. She actually wanted to lose her pretty pink skirt and yellow shirt and snuggle against him with as much bare skin as she could.

“Not in the slightest. You’re just full of wonderful surprises princess.”

He placed a tender kiss just to the left of her lips, and another on the right, before finally kissing her dead on where she wanted him to.

His hands weren’t idle, and as if he could read her mind, he began sliding her skirt off, his long clever fingers somehow finding the hidden zipper, and as she helped him by kicking it the rest of the way, he then turned to her blouse.

“You too Ben.”

She mumbled against his lips, smiling slightly, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, but then I’ll be naked.”

He was half joking, she could tell by his tone.

“Is that a problem?” She asked, grinning cheekily.

Her eyes snapped open when he remained silent a few seconds, and she found him frowning.

“I mean, not to me. But it will be infinitely more difficult not to…how can I put it? Deflower you, if you’re nearly naked, while I’m naked. Not for lack of self control, I mean…but you could get tempted too.”

She could see what he meant easily.

Just looking at him she wanted him again.

She wanted to feel his fingers inside her, then his mouth…what would that be like?

“Should I go to my room?”

She asked, begging him with her eyes to say no.

Ben groaned, and pulled her close for a hug, before sighing,

“I don’t want you to leave, but it would make things easier. Unless you don’t mind putting some actual nightclothes on. I will too.”

Rey pouted at him, but she knew he was right.

She’d not packed a beautiful nightgown for nothing!

The lingerie was for the honeymoon and was still back at the palace, hidden deep in the back of her closet, still wrapped in the tissue paper it had arrived in from Paris.

“Okay. I do want to wake up next to you.”

She finally said.

Ben grinned.

“Me too.”

Reluctantly, she pulled herself from him, his bed, and his arms, and began to walk to her room, but just before, she turned back, for one final look.

He really was kind of beautiful.

Not just his body, but his face as well.

The long lines of his cheekbones and the dark splashes of his hair upon his forehead made him look almost like a greek god.

She knew though, the sooner she got changed, the sooner they could go back to kissing.

Just that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for virgin!rey getting some!


	16. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS APOLOGIES TO DELAYS via writersblock and work and life and shit.  
> anyway, there's only a couple chapters left to this story, but i hope everyone who still reads it enjoys the updates!

Curled up around Rey, who’d fallen off to sleep surprisingly fast, was probably Ben’s new favorite way to sleep.

She’d truly ruined him for life, for love, forever.

It was funny to think that he’d first met her like this in a way. She hadn’t been asleep beside him of course, but almost.

She fit into his body so easily, as he was so much taller than her, it was almost ideal arrangements for sleeping.

Except…her toes were still a little cold, and they’d shocked him when she’d first moved against him.

He’d bitten his tongue to keep from making a sound.

The problem was that in turn somehow reminded him of just how good she’d looked when she’d made him come. Like a work of art all her own.

She belonged in a museum and he’d go daily to worship her.

Well, perhaps museum the wrong place for worship.

He had a sneaking suspicion she knew a lot more than she was letting on, for after all, as a princess she’d visited other countries, read countless books, she probably could teach him a thing or two, technical virgin or not.

Well, not technically.

He knew that with her parentage and her lifestyle, she couldn’t possibly be anything but. It had baffled him how she’d not seemed to know her own body, and yet he was also delighted he could provide her was such a wonderful start to a soon to be blossoming sexual nature.

Not that he planned to corrupt her any more than she was.

Too many minutes of ruminating later, he found himself drifting off.

 

The sun was peeking through the window, though shielded by, what else, heavy black curtains, it still woke Ben before Rey.

He was always sensitive the light, even if it never helped him with a tan or provided much more than a mild annoyance to swimming.

He noticed that Rey had shifted in her sleep, and was now on her back, still curved slightly towards him. She had a half smile on her face, and he half hoped she was dreaming about him.

Or more importantly, dreaming about him doing naughty things _to_ her.

It would have been too easy to wake her with a kiss, what he decided to try was infinitely more devious.

He started by reaching over to brush the back of his hand down the side of her stomach to her hip, stroking just barely, and she reacted by parting her lips in a sigh, and moving somewhat closer.

Her nightgown went past her knees on her, but in sleep it had shifted to above that, more mid-thigh, so going beneath it was not nearly as difficult as it should have been.

The very sensitive bit of skin where her stomach dipped to her hip was to be avoided, it would doubtlessly instantly awaken her with a tickle, so he skipped by it to slide his hand up her inner thigh, just grazing over her soft curls, and when he dipped a finger just between her nether lips, he was stunned to find her wet.

She was dreaming about him, she had to be.

He pressed upwards, just slightly, and she reacted at once, grinding against him, down on his hand, and her face scrunched in concentration.

Perhaps she thought she was still dreaming.

Ben leaned in close, prepared to kiss her and break the spell, when her lips moved, and she whispered,

“Please Ben…”

He gulped.

He could never deny her when she asked so sweetly.

He moved his hand with more purpose, and closed the gap between them, kissing her fiercely, and with firm pressure, he felt her awakening.

Her hand immediately moved to grip his wrist, and even half awake she began to guide him, showing him exactly where she wanted his hand to go, and he grinned against her lips,

“Bossy in the morning aren’t you?”

Rey’s eyes snapped open the same instant his fingers pressed against the magic spot of spongy nerves inside of her, and she gasped out a sigh as she came.

He kissed around and down to the side of her neck, marking her once more as she rode out the aftershocks.

He was considering climbing on top of her just to see how easily he could get off by just grinding on her, when she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, her thumb gently stroking over the skin of his healed scar.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

Stubble on his chin and hair messed from sleep? She had to be going mad.

He grinned and shrugged,

“It helps being able to see you make that face this early.”

Rey shoved him lightly on his bare chest with her other hand,

“Stop it.”

“Yes your highness… fancy a look at how well our dinner survived? It’s better timed now for sure.”

Rey groaned aloud,

“Oh god…”

He laughed,

“It probably is still edible. If you want we can ditch it and go over to my parents house for breakfast. It’s a bit of a walk, but it’s a lovely morning.”

Rey sat up at once, and Ben tried to ignore how he could see her pebbled nipples below the thin fabric of her nightgown,

“We can’t go meet your parents _like this_.”

She waved a hand over and around the bed.

“I wasn’t suggesting in our pajamas…I’m not a complete deviant.”

Rey licked her lips and crossed her arms,

“Would they even be expecting us?”

Ben trailed a hand over her bare thigh, still exposed by the scrunched hem of the gown, and he felt her shiver at his touch,

“I can give them a call easily, while you get a shower and dressed…unless you want company?”

He cocked a brow, past trying to look innocent, and she looked as if she was about to frown before realizing what he was asking.

He got another shove and squeal of indignation for his troubles.

“So that’s a no then?”

“Yes! I mean no, I mean…oh you!”

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ben held up his hands up and conceded the battle, another time perhaps,

“I’ll go call my parents. You go become your princess self again. You’re looking rather fallen, my angel.”

He leaned to press a quick kiss on her forehead, before reluctantly leaving her still somewhat curled into his bed.

  
He could hear the water running as he dialed the phone, the number ingrained in his brain since the day he’d left home, just in case.

His mother Leia picked up after about three rings, and he was surprised how much he’d missed the sound of her voice,

“Hi Mom. It’s Ben.”

“Ben! Gosh it’s been ages. How are you honey?”

Ben could feel his ears heating and he was glad Rey wasn’t around to see how he reacted,

“Mom, it’s been like three months. I’m fine. I’m back in town. At the cottage actually.”

His mother nearly screeched in his ear and he heard her put her hand over the mic, as if it would muffle it, and she was calling out to his dad.

“Han! Ben’s here. He’s coming over,-” more crackling as her hand moved and she was back right in his ear, “You’re coming over for lunch right?”

Ben sighed,

“Yes mom, that’s why I’m calling. Didn’t Hux tell you? Or Poe? I’m here with my fiancée. So I wanted you guys to meet her.”

A thud was all he heard, and he knew she’d dropped the receiver. He could still hear her, and she was probably running to grab his dad.

By the time she returned the phone, Rey had emerged pink and glistening from the shower, and was still toweling her hair as she walked into the kitchen, clad in a beautiful and breezy light blue sundress.

He smiled at her and she grinned back.

“Everything okay?”

She mouthed, and he nodded.

Leia was back in his ear,

“Ben! You know Poe calls me about as often as you do, shame on you both. He just said you’d be coming to visit this week, no idea what day exactly…but that’s even better news! Bring her over as soon as you can. I’ll get your father to throw some caprese salad together, and I’ve just made a fresh loaf of ciabatta.”

“Okay mom, we’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye Ben. Love you lots.”

“Love you too.”

He blew a kiss, and hung up the phone with an exhale of breath.

“I’m sorry, she’s just ridiculous. I swear Poe had said he’d called her and told her, but maybe he was setting me up.”

Rey shrugged,

“It’s allright. So they don’t know who I am…that’s even better. I’m just your fiancée.”

She bit her lip slightly and stepped closer to him, eyeing his bare chest,

“You’re gonna have to go shower too right? Leave me all by myself out here?”

Ben grinned, she was getting good at the whole flirty banter.

“You know, I did offer to join you…but yes. Why don’t you go out on the porch, it’s gorgeous out there, and I’ll be in and out in a jiffy. I promise.”

He leaned in to pull her in for a quick hug and kiss, and she gripped his bare shoulders so hard he thought she might leave bruises.

That hungry for his kisses?

He nipped her bottom lip and pulled away, leaving her wanting for more, as evidenced by her pout.

He was true to his word, and managed the fastest shower in history, only spending time to shave his shadow of a beard and towel his own hair. It was nearly getting to his shoulders, and his mom would probably say something about it, knowing her.

He went out to find Rey splashing about in the waves, having a giggle all to herself, and he suddenly understood why she’d chosen such a short dress. It meant she could go nearly calf deep and not get wet.

She was holding delicate sandals in her hand and looked for all the world as content as could be. He stood watching her, just for a moment, relishing the reality that was, she was all his, and then he shook himself, and strode out to collect her from the sea.

“Come along now, I’m sure they’re just besides themselves with delight.”

He slipped his hand into her free one, and began to walk down the beach in the direction of his house, and she squeezed tightly around his fingers.

“I’m nervous, do I look all right?”

He didn’t have to study her long, having already memorized every inch of her in those moments, but he gave her a cursory up down and then nodded solemnly, teasing her completely,

“Yes, I think you’ll do for a fiancée.”

She burst out laughing and shoved his shoulder lightly,

“Ben you’re so ridiculous.”

“It’s only cause I’m so in love.”

He winked at her.

Meanwhile, he’d forgone his usual funeral attire and he was dressed in a pair of comfy black canvas pants, shorter than trousers but longer than shorts, perfect for beach walking, and a loose fitting grey shirt. It was the farthest he’d ever get from black, but it would do to keep his mom from criticizing him too harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #winning for quoting anakin and padme romantic dialogue amiright?
> 
> jk.


End file.
